Unrequited Love Or Is It?
by Dancer At Heart
Summary: Mitsuki finally comes to terms with her feelings for Haruka. How will she go about things now? Rated M Because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There she is, Haruka Takayama. Haruka is sitting in her class room while I stand outside the door like a complete creeper… I know it's wrong of me and I know it's creepy, yet… I cannot not see her. Double negative I know but not seeing her is just not possible.

Haruka-san is a friend of my younger sister Yuu. Haruka-san is practically all Yuu ever talks about and that made me curious a little while ago so I started to investigate. Hence part of the reason that I'm creeping outside their classroom door at lunch.

"Oh, Mitsuki-kaicho! What are you doing here?" I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear the voice filtering to my ears from right behind me.

"Uh nothing!" I say turning around quickly feeling the blood rush to my cheeks in a blush. When I turn around I see Yuzu Iizuka. "Oh hi Lemon-san."

"It's Yuzu!" Yuzu says a little angrily her eyebrow twitching in aggravation. With her shoulder length brown hair with two antennas that react with her emotions and brown eyes Yuzu-san is pretty enough but to me she has nothing on Haruka-san…

"No, no, no, no!" I exclaim loudly as I shake my head vigorously. Yuzu-san's eyebrow shoots up to almost her hair line.

"I'm pretty sure my name is Yuzu…" She starts to say but lets it trail off when my outburst calls over Kaede Ikeno-san, Yuzu-san's almost always ever present partner in crime. Kaede-san has even shorter hair than Yuzu-san, just past chin length. Her hair is black and there is always a clip on the right side and her eyes are a light brown color.

The two of them had helped me find out more things about how Haruka is around Yuu and how she is normally. This did not help with my 'feelings' for her, if anything thing they made it worse. Although I really appreciate them doing that I don't really want to answer their questions.

"Well I better get going…" I say and try to escape but the two step in front of me effectively blocking my escape route.

"We're do you think you're going Kaicho?" Kaede-san asks me.

"Yeah Mitsuki-kaicho, you never answered my question," Yuzu-san adds.

"Umm," I say shrinking back a little.

"So Kaicho, what _are _you doing here?" Kaede-san asks taking a step forward.

"_And _peeking into our class room no less," Yuzu-san adds again, taking a step forward as well.

As the two force me to back up I run into someone. Knowing my luck I know exactly who it is and a guess a part of me is hoping it's who my luck says it is but a more rational part of me begs the world for it not to be who I think it is.

Turning around with an apology on my lips I come face to face with the person my luck said it was. "Sorry!" With our faces only inches apart I can clearly see Haruka-san's shinning, brown-purple eyes. My face flushes as she breathes out, probably about to say something. "Goodbye!"

I start running even before the two syllable word leaves my mouth. Yuzu-san and Kaede-san are too stunned by my sudden speed to try and stop me. I don't stop my running until I reach my classroom.

I stop outside my classroom door to catch my breath before I even think of going in. "Are you okay?" Rina Sakai-chan says from behind me in an honestly concerned voice. I turn around and face my friend with her orange eyes and hair pulled back with a red ribbon.

"Of course," I say flashing what I hope to be a confident smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Rina-chan starts. "You seem to be out of breath and your face is flushed pretty bad… Are you running a fever?" Without waiting for me to answer she places her hand on my forehead. A guilty little part of me wished it was Haruka-san's hand on my forehead…

"No!" I exclaim jerking away from her hand, my face turning a darker shade of red than it already is as another blush covers the other one. Looking up at her worried eyes I say guiltily, "No, sorry. I just… I guess you're right and I don't feel all that well."

"Then you should go to the nurse's office. Come on," She says grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"No, no, no," I say. "It's not really necessary!"

"Yes it is," She says ignoring my pleas for release. "You're burning up and your breathing is labored." _If only you knew the truth to why… _

"Fine," I say letting her drag me along.

"That's better," She says throwing a smile in my direction.

Turning the corner of the hallway we reach the nurse's office. Upon opening the door a kind pink haired nurse advises me to lie down and take it easy. So I do, a little reluctantly. "I'm going to go run some errands you stay here and get some rest okay?" And with that the nurse leaves.

"I'm going to get back to class," Rina-chan says as she gently pats my hand. "When you get to feeling better come on back okay?"

"Okay," I say and then she too leaves and I'm left alone. As I lay there I wonder about how this all came to be. Although Haruka-san has been friends with Yuu for well over two years now it was only recently that I first met her. All the times that she came over I'd been sick or away on trips.

Even when I first met her I couldn't see her properly because my glasses were broke but I could hear her effort to try and get something her friend wanted. I was drawn to her ever since she ran down the hallway, into me and practically begged me to do that for her friend. It wasn't until I asked her name that I figured out that the friend she was doing all this for was my little sister…

Just lying there thinking about Haruka-san and her light brown hair that darkens into purple at the tips, her brown-purple eyes and her pretty smile has my heart racing and makes me blush. _What is wrong with me?_ I ask myself trying to calm my heart.

The door opening breaks me from my thoughts and I turn to see who has entered. It takes a minute for the face to register because at first I'm pretty sure I'm imaging things but nope. After a moment I realize that it really is Haruka-san, almost as if she'd been summoned by my thoughts of her.

"Oh, Mitsuki-kaicho," She says when she spots me. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?" She bombardiers me with questions but I just stare at her for a moment wondering if maybe I really am dreaming.

"Mitsuki-kaicho?" Haruka-san tries again coming to the bed side.

"I'm fine," I say a little hesitantly. "Just felt a little light headed."

"Are you running a fever too?" Haruka-san asks and then she places her cool hand against my hot forehead. "Oh my! You're burning up! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," I manage to get out with my pounding heart and numb body. When she moves her hand away I get an odd feeling of loss but I mentally shake it off and scold myself for my stupidity.

"Can I get you anything?" Haruka-san asks me and although she removed her hand she's still very close to me and that seems to have a frying effect on my brain.

"Just some water, please," I ask just to get her a little further away from me so I can breath and think properly.

"Of course!" I watch as Haruka-san moves over to the sink and grabs a paper cup to fill up with cold water. "Here," She says with a smile as she hands me the cup.

"Thanks," I say as I sit up and accept the cup, gratefully drink.

"No problem," She says with another smile that just makes my heart melt.

"What are you doing in the nurse's office anyways?" I ask finally realizing that I have no clue why she's here. "You're not skipping class are you?"

"Nope," She says as she heads over to the cupboard and pulls out a bandage. "Yuu-chan scraped her knee and wanted me to get a band-aid."

"Oh," I say a little stupidly. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a small scrape." Another smile as she takes my glass to refile it. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I reply automatically but I'm a little more concerned with the fact that our hands just brushed together. _Did she do that on purpose? _I wonder but then I scold myself for over thinking things. "You'd better get back to class."

"Yeah…" Is it just me or is there reluctance in her eyes… _Stop imagining things!_ I yell at myself. "If you need anything, anything at all Yuu-chan has my number. Give me a call 'k?" And with that she leaves, closing the door behind her.

"What, just happened?" I ask myself, as my heart continues to pound as if I'd just ran a marathon.

* * *

_A/N Well I like Sakura-Trick a lot (I've only watched the anime so far BUT the manga is on my list!) so well here's a little story I came up with. Don't get me wrong though I think Yuu-chan and Haruka are cute together! It's just that i think Mitsuki should be in there too ^_^ Well rate and review? _

_Thanks_

_~Dancer_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The whole way home the little _event _with Haruka-san stays in my head. I just keep replaying it over and over again, trying to figure out what exactly happened. _Did she tell me to call if I needed anything or was that just my imagination? _I question myself not even paying attention to the beautiful spring scenery around me.

_What is wrong with me? _I muss. _I should not be acting like this about someone younger than me… Let alone that she's my sister's friend and a female… _I'm just about home when a sudden wave of dizziness followed by nausea hits me, making me sway. Maybe my multiple blood rushes to my head caused a hallucination? This strange dizziness as well?

_What? _I question myself after regaining my footing. Gingerly, I place a hand to my forehead to feel for a fever and to my surprise I find one. _Huh? _I find myself asking. Looking around to see where I am at and how close I am to home I realize I have no idea where I am.

Turning around I try and find a familiar landmark to direct me back on course. _Where am I?! _I can feel the beginning stages of panic sink into me as I look around and see nothing familiar about the houses around me. Most of them look pretty similar in size and shape, only varying in colors up until one house only a little ways away.

This house has two floors compared to the other's one and has pretty rose bushes lining the front of the house from what I can see from through the fence. Tearing my eyes away from the house I look up and down the street to see if I can see anybody who can point me in the right direction. A little ways behind me someone is walking in this general direction but even with my glasses on it's hard to tell if I know them or not, they're so far away.

Holding my bag closer to me I lean against the brick wall to my left, only about two houses away from the odd one that keeps drawing my attention. _Maybe it's the roses, _I think. _Or maybe it's partially due to this strange fever… _

I lean my head against the bricks and quickly become grateful that they're cool. A little happy sigh escapes my lips as I lean against the wall waiting for the person in the distance to come closer to me. Another wave of dizziness passes through me and I'm glad that I'm leaning against the brick already because if I wasn't I'm sure I would have fallen either into it or onto the ground.

"Excuse me ma'ma," I voice comes from behind me. "Are you okay?"

I carefully turn my head to look at the feminine voice that sounds vaguely familiar but with my cloudy mind I can't place. "Oh, Mitsuki-kaicho!" The voice exclaims when only about half of my face is visible to her.

"Haruka-san?" I ask finally recognizing the voice. A sense of dread fills me as she walks around to the front of me and confirms my question. _I don't want you to see me like this please go away…_ I silently beg her but of course she ignores my silent plea.

"Oh my," She says with an adorably worried expression. "You're all pale! You shouldn't be out right now! Why aren't you at home in bed?"

As she talks I force myself away from the wall, wanting to not look like total crap in front of her. Her attentive eyes make my heart race as the rank over me, trying to figure out what is wrong with me. The accelerated pace of my heart brings another wave of dizziness and I begin to sway.

"Mitsuki-kaicho!" She exclaims and immediately wraps her arm around my waist to try and support me. "Come on," She says and starts to pull me forward in the direction I had previously been traveling unconsciously and I'm forced to wrap my arm around her shoulder to keep from falling. "My house is right over here."

"I can't do that," I protest feebly, feeling weaker by the moment.

"Of course you can," She says tilting her head up slightly so that I can see her smile. "You are sick and you are my friend. No way am I going to let you try and walk to your house from here."

"But we barely talk," I try again a little distracted by the way her arm feels around my waist. "We barely know each other, how can you call me your friend?"

"Because," She states. "You are Yuu-chan's older sister and our dependable Student Council President. You preform both of your jobs effortlessly. Is there really much else I need to know?" By now we are in front of the house with the roses and I feel oddly touched by her kind words.

"If you insist," I finally relent with a sigh after seeing her stubborn look.

"Thanks," She says with another smile in my direction and I swear my heart skips a beat. She releases me to get her key out for the gate and front door. The lack of her arm around me sends an odd sense of longing through me. _Stop it,_ I scold myself. _She's only helping you because you're Yuu's older sister. _But an odd part of me wishes that isn't true.

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?" I ask a little late, having been too distracted by her lack of touching me to say it earlier. We are standing in front of her door and I glance towards the rose bushes. Yes they are rose bushes of all different colors. Pink, red, purple, coral, orange, yellow, white, and even black.

"No," She says as she opens the front door to a normal entrance way. "I know it must be hard for the Student Council Prez to accept help so I'm glad you did." Another smile. _My god is she trying to kill me?! _I ask as my heart does cartwheels.

"Well thank you anyways. Excuse my intrusion," I say as she gestures for me to take off my shoes. As I bend over to do just that I start to fall forward, feeling very faint.

"Mitsuki-kaicho!" I hear Haruka-san exclaim as she grabs my shoulders and helps me down into a sitting position. "Oh my gosh are you alright?" She asks as she sits down next to me.

"Yeah," I say placing a hand to my problematic head. "Just got dizzy again…"

"Come on," She says as she begins to pull off my shoes. "We need to get you off your feet."

"I can do that myself," I protest but she already has both of them off and placed neatly next to hers. It's then that I realize no other shoes are present. "Where are your parents?"

"They both work really late," She replies as she hooks my arm around her neck and her arm around my waist again. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to climb the stairs."

I just nod numbly to stunned to think of a coherent response. _I'm alone… in a house… with Haruka-san…_

It takes a good five to ten minutes to get up the stairs with the way we're linked together but once we get there we're greeted with by a small stand with a vase of roses on it and to the left a hallway with four doors.

"Almost there," Haruka-san says next to my ear, making my heart race worse. At about that same time a wave of nausea creeps up on me. _Oh please don't let me puke on Haruka-san. That's just what I need!_ Surprisingly my body listens to my thoughts and the nausea recedes but in its place a wave of dizziness hits again, stronger than the ones before.

Taken off guard I lean heavily on Haruka-san. "Sorry," I murmur as she takes more of my weight.

"It's alright," She says as we continue down the hallway. It seems our goal is the last door on the left. "I've got you. No need to worry."

"Thanks," I say as we finally reach the door. Carefully Haruka-san opens the door and I'm greeted with a generally bright room. Not bright as in light but bright as in color and aura. "Is this your room?" I ask quietly as I look around.

The floor is dark wood paneling with a colorful rug placed between the bed and the desk. Her bed has an orange floral designed bed spread and her desk has the normal accessories such as picture frames and books. At the end of her bed is a bookshelf stacked full of books and CDs. "Yes. Do you like it?" She asks as she leads me over to the bed.

"It's pretty." _Just like you, _I think but don't add, not at all wanting to creep her out. Was it just me or was there a hint of happiness in her eyes?

"Thanks," She says flashing me a smile. Without asking me she grabs my bag and sets it on the desk as she places hers on the floor leaning against the desk. "You lie down and I'll go makes some tea."

Before I can even protest she's out the door and it's closing behind her with a click. _Why don't you listen?!_

Gingerly I lie down on her bed and examine her room further. Next to the bookshelf I somehow missed the dresser and on her head bored are more books and a simple alarm clock. On her desk are even more books and a picture of her, Yuu and a few others in their middle school uniforms. Her bed sits under a window with a pink, floral patterned curtain and past the head bored is her closet.

As I lay there and wait for Haruka-san's return I notice the different smells. Like how each house has a different smell. Roses are a definitely a prominent smell but underneath it I smell a gentler scent of other flowers all mixed into a perfect combination.

The door opens then preventing me from further exploring the strange smells. "Here's the tea," Haruka-san says as she kneels next to her bed to finish prepping it. "You should be under the covers," She notes dully as she pours two glasses.

"I was wai…" I begin but the look on her face silences me. She holds out a glass to me and I sit up to take it. "Thanks," I say as I gently blow on the steaming tea.

"You're welcome," She says as she picks up her own and begins carefully sipping at it. We are silent as we finish our tea. When I finish with mine she takes it without a word and places it back on the tray.

From where I'm sitting at on her bed I end up very close to her as she stands up and carefully nudges the tray away with her stocking covered foot. "Now you need to lie down," She says gently taking my shoulders in her hands and standing me up.

Once I'm standing she keeps a firm hand on my elbow to keep me from falling as she pulls back the comforter. Then she's pushing me down onto the bed again. An odd tingle runs through me and I shiver with another odd emotion that I'm not used too. "See you're shivering," She says as she gently pushes me into a laying position. _If only you knew why…_

Every movement Haruka-san makes is very gentle and thoughtful as she pulls the comforter up to my chin. She then places a cool hand to my forehead checking my temperature again. "Now you get some rest. I'm going to call your sister so that she doesn't worry about your late return." And with that she picks up a rag off of the tray I hadn't noticed before and places it across my forehead. Then she turns and picks up the tray and heads out the door flicking the light off as she goes. At first I think she's going to shut the door but she leaves it open a small crack.

_She's so fascinating, _I think as I begin to drift off, not realizing before just how tired I am. Turning slightly a get a whiff of that strange floral mix and I realize it is coming from Haruka-san's bedding. _Maybe it's their laundry detergent… _I think as I drift off but a part of me knew that it wasn't that. That it is Haruka-san's own personal smell just like everyone has…

* * *

_A/N Thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate it and they mean a lot to me. I didn't think anyone would like it!_

_Reviews seem to help my writing so truly thanks!_

_Lariie: Thank you for your sweet comment! It really helped me write this next chapter. And I know what you mean about Mitsuki-Kaicho and Yuu-chan! Something about Mitsuki's innocent and confused thoughts has it's own appeal! Thanks again for your comment and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :D_

_mazaka-san: Thanks for the review! :D Hopefully this Chapter meets your expectations? _

_Nexus Infinity: Here's the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I wake sometime later, after aroma induced creative dreams, the light from the window is a light pink telling me that it's around sunset. I turn on to my side to face the desk and the rag falls of off my forehead. _How did it manage to stay on before? _It is around then that I realize someone else is in the room with me.

In the quickly darkening room I notice a blurry someone leaning on the bed, a water basin by their legs, sound asleep. _Haruka-san_…? It takes me a moment to remember everything that happened and a blush immediately sprouts on my cheeks.

Looking around the room to make sure no one else is there I quickly swipe the bags off of her forehead. That small, light contact is enough to send sparks of electricity through my body. I brace myself for the dizziness that doesn't come and I find myself opening my closed eyes to see Haruka-san stirring. _Is she really stirring from that small touch? _

"Mit…suki…kai…cho," Haruka-san says quietly in her sleep making me freeze. I swear in that one moment my heart stopped and began to start all over again, seemingly for the first time. _Oh my! _I think bringing my hand to my mouth and then dropping it to my heart which pounds an unusual rhythm. _Oh my goodness! _

A sudden realization hits me and I can't help but smile at it even though I know I shouldn't. Then I feel eyes on me and I turn my own to look directly into Haruka-san's. "How are you feelings?" She asks me taking the fallen rag and dipping it in the basin before replacing it on my forehead. _So that's how it stayed on…_

"Much," I say and I can't help but smile at her and her slightly sleepy eyes. "But I feel terrible for taking your bed…"

"It's fine," She says with a smile as she stands and stretches still more than a little blurry. Just watching her sends electric currents through me and sets my heart on a marathon. "I'm glad I could help… But are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean you were only asleep for a little while…"

"A little while?" I question confused. Isn't that the sunset outside? A blurry one but I'm still pretty sure that's a sunset…

"Yeah. You fell asleep around four when I went to call your sister and it's only seven now." The whole time Haruka-san is talking she fiddles with her hair and avoids meeting my gaze.

"That's a little while?" I ask in shock, sitting up a little too quickly and making myself sway as the blood redistributes to the rest of my body. Immediately Haruka-san is right there steading me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Lay back down," She orders me grabbing the forgotten rag.

"But I've already been asleep for over three hours!" I exclaim trying to wave away her insistent hands. "And that was just from lying down for so long and sitting up to fast."

She looks at me in a strange way and then nods. "Fine have it your way." She must have noticed my squinting because then she grabs my plain red glasses from the head board and slides them onto my face. _To close, _My mind screams at me. Her face is only inches away from mine for the second time in one day. _My heart can't take this! _I exclaim as I force myself to not lean forward those last few inches.

"Thanks," I manage to get out when she steps away. An emotion flicks through her eyes, but it's gone before I can confirm anything in the poor lighting, although from here it looked like… _Disappointment? _

_That can't be because then that would me that she… _I stop my thought before it can go any further now wanting to tread on that thin ice right now. "Yuu-chan is on her way to come and get you," Haruka-san continues, almost forcibly. "She said she would do her homework first so that you could rest before trying to have you head home."

"Thank you so much, Haruka-san," I begin earnestly. "It… It means a lot to me that you would do this for someone you barely even know."

A light, rich laugh comes from her and then she's picking up the tray and offering me her arm. "Come on, Mitsuki-kaicho. Let's see if we can get you downstairs without any incidents."

When I stand up she automatically slips her arm into my and leads me out of her room. I'm too distracted by the feel of her arm in mine to strike up a conversation so it's quiet the whole way down. About half way down the stairs I hear voice filtering to my ears from what I'm assuming is the living room.

"Are you parents back?" I ask finding it very hard to hide my disappointment.

"Yeah," She says cutting a glance at me due to my tone. "They came home about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me!" I exclaim as we come to the last step.

"Because you are sick," Haruka-san says with an adorable sigh. _I really need to stop thinking that everything about her is adorable! _

"But it's bad manners!" I argue.

"Bad manners don't matter when people are sick!" She counters pulling me into the living room to see two very normal looking parents drinking tea on the couch.

"Excuse my intrusion," I say as soon as I see them bowing my head down well past my waist, forgetting that Haruka-san is attached to me by our arms and pulling her down with me.

"Mitsuki-kaicho!" Haruka-san exclaims as I unwilling sway on my feet and lean against her much more than I want to.

"Sorry Haruka-san, Takayama-sans," I say nodding to her parents as I regain my balance.

"That is completely fine dear!" Haruka-san's mother gushes running over to help guide me to a chair. "Here sit down and I'll go make you some more tea."

Before I can protest that it's unnecessary she's in the kitchen grabbing another glass. _I can see where Haruka-san gets her listening skills…_

I take this moment to study her parents closely. Haruka-san's father has short brown hair and brown eyes I note as he sits there studying me over the rim of his mug. His eyes appear worried almost as they watch me. Haruka-san's mother has purple hair and light purple eyes probably the reason why Haruka got her multi-colored hair and eyes. Whereas Haruka-san's dad is quite tall her mother is on the shorter side, only an inch or two taller than Haruka-san herself.

My eyes unconsciously travel to Haruka-san who is standing next to me having an unspoken conversation with her mom in the kitchen. Apparently feeling my gaze on her Haruka-san's eyes turn to meet mine. After a moment of awkward eye contact and a lot of blushing on my part, she flashes a smile that just has me blushing even more.

Awkwardly I turn my head away to see Haruka-san's mom looking at me with a delighted grin. Cautiously I smile back, unsure of why she is so delighted. When she turns away for a moment I shoot a questioning glance at Haruka-san but she's too busy glaring at her mom's back to notice. Her whole face is bright red in a blush that may or may not be more apparent than mine.

_What is going on? _I ask myself as Haruka-san's mom returns with a glass of tea for me. "Here you go, sweetie," She says with a smile and a wink. "Drink up. I'm sure it'll help!"

"Thank you, Takayama-san." I say taking the tea and sipping at it gently watching them over the rim trying to figure out what is going on.

"Oh drop the formality!" She gushes. "Please call me Yoshiko, I mean after all we'll be family one day."

_What?!_ I choke on my tea. "Are you okay," Haruka-san asks pulling out a napkin from somewhere and she starts dabbing the spilt tea from my face. "You're just as bad as your sister."

"What do you mean?" I ask turning such a bright red I'm probably glowing because of Haruka-san's closeness.

"For one, she's always making a mess," She says nodding at the napkin in her hand that is still being brushed against my skin. _So soft, _I think. "And she always gets red when I do this too."

"Um," Is all I can manage, but a throat clearing has me jumping. I'd completely forgotten about Haruka-san's parents!

Yoshiko-san is gushing and Takayama-san has a proud smile on his face. _What is wrong with them!? _I ask myself trying to cool my overly heated face. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Yoshiko-san asks. "Your face is awfully bright red. Are you still running a fever?"

"Um?" I say unsure but even that answer seems unnecessary because Yoshiko-san is already in front of me pressing a cool hand to my forehead. "You are running a fever! You shouldn't be up right now!" She exclaims, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Haruka," She says turning to her daughter who just has a stunned expression on her adorable face. _Okay seriously, _I scold myself. _Stop using the word adorable! _"Call Yuu-chan and tell her that I'm requesting Mitsuki-chan to stay here for the night."

"But-" Haruka-san begins but she's cut off by her mom.

"Not buts Haruka. Do it now please, Mitsuki here is not in any condition to be going outside." Yoshiko-san's expression is very serious even with that mischievous glint hiding in her eyes.

"Yes, Mom," Haruka-san says reluctantly shooting me an apologetic look before heading to wherever the phone is.

"Now Mitsuki," Yoshiko-san says turning back to me with a smile. "What do you like to eat for dinner?"

"Are you sure this is okay?" I ask instead of answering, suddenly feeling very nervous and intrusive.

"Of course it is," Takayama-san says from his position on the couch.

"But I've already bothered you guys enough…" I begin but Yoshiko-san holds up a hand to stop me.

"You have not bothered us one bit," Yoshiko-san says giving my hand a light squeeze and gentle smile. "It's actually been quite interesting to watch Haruka take care of you this past hour."

"But you don't really know me," I try again but same as before I'm cut off with a look from Yoshiko-san.

"Nonsense," She scoffs. "Haruka has told us a lot about you and we've heard a lot, nothing but good I may add, from both her and your sister."

"Haruka-san… talks about me?" I don't realize I ask allowed a blush and smile appearing on my face.

"Ye-" Yoshiko-san starts, a knowing smile gracing her lips but Haruka-san stops her. "Mom!"

"What dear," She asks turning an innocent face to Haruka after winking at me.

"Don't go spouting nonsense," Haruka-san fumes. _Her angry face is so ador- cute!_ I think. _Okay 'cute' is not acceptable either! _

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetie," She says innocently, batting her eyelashes. _Okay that may be a little too far, _I silently muss. "What did Yuu-chan say?"

"She said that was okay if it's okay with Mitsuki-kaicho…"

"Good then it's all settled!" Yoshiko-san says before I can even get a word in. "Now what do you want for dinner?" She asks turning back to me with a smile.

"I'm fine with whatever?" I mean to say it as a statement but it definitely comes out as a question.

"Alright," Yoshiko-san says clapping her hands together as she stands up. "I'll just make Haruka's favorite!" And with that she's bounding off to the kitchen humming happily.

"Don't worry about it," Takayama-san says. He'd been so quiet I'd forgotten he was there. "Once she's set her mind on something she doesn't change it."

"Sorry," Haruka-san says apologetically.

"Well," I begin a small smile tugging at my lips at these crazy people's antics. "Thanks for your hospitality."

* * *

_A/N Your guys' response are so sweet. Thank you! They really do help me write this :D_

_Nexus Infinity: Here is the next chapter lol. Hope you liked it!_

_Lariie: Thank you so much for your comments! They are the best ever. I must agree Mitsuki is very adorable! And they were so __close __to kissing but Yuu-chan had to go and head but Haruka... I'm not really good with romantic stuff so I'm glad that Haruka's concern came off the way I wanted it too! :D Hopefully Mitsuki's reaction when she woke up was what you wanted! And I also hope this was soon enough for you. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading :)_

_Thanks again everyone for reading I really appreciate. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later we are all siting at the table with katsu kare sitting in front of us, which just happens to be one of my absolute favorite dishes. _Just like Haruka-san, _My mind tells me. I glance at the girl in question who is sitting to my right with Yoshiko-san on my left. Takayama-san sits across from me.

As we eat Yoshiko-san talks happily. "So Mitsuki," She says about half way through the meal, at the exact moment I take a bite.

"Hm?" I ask not daring to say anything more with the food in my mouth. That's worse than bad manners! That's a complete insult.

"About your rooming arrangements…" She begins a delightfully mischievous expression on her face. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Haruka-san go still, a warning look on her face.

"The couch is fine," I offer not really liking where this is going.

"Nonsense," Takayama-san says. "You are our guest having you sleep on the couch is terrible manners and after you've been looking out for our daughter…"

"Huh?" I ask. _I've been looking out for Haruka-san?_

"I'll sleep on the couch and she can have my bed," Haruka-san quickly offers.

"No," Both Yoshiko-san and I say at the same time and once Yoshiko-san hears me she looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "I mean," I say fiddling with my chopsticks. "I can't just kick someone out of their bed it's not fair…"

"What about the guest room?" Haruka-san tries.

"It hasn't been cleaned in ages," Yoshiko-san says.

"Then I'll sleep in the guest room," She tries again, almost looking desperate.

"All the dust in there will make you sick, sweetie," Yoshiko-san says with an evil look as she effectively backs Haruka-san in a corner. I just watch them go back and forth like a ping pong match.

"Then…?" Haruka-san asks now effectively defeated.

"You two can share your bed," Takayama-san suggests.

"Dad!" Haruka-san yells and turns red just like I do but probably for different reasons.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Ugh," She says and then she stands up and takes care of her dishes. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go get the futon ready." And with that she's gone with leaving me staring after her.

"She'll take the futon," Yoshiko-san says also starring after her daughter. "She's too nice to make you sleep on the floor."

"But," I begin but Takayama-san shakes his head no. "She's too stubborn and you won't win."

"Is that really okay?" I ask pushing around my food on my plate, not really hungry anymore.

"It doesn't matter to Haruka," Yoshiko-san says. "Haruka cares more for others comfort than she does her own so she won't take no for an answer."

"You don't have to force yourself to eat if you're not hungry," Takayama-san says noticing my lack of appetite.

"Why don't you head up and take a nice hot bath?" Yoshiko-san suggests. It is then that I realize that I don't have a change of clothes.

"Um," I begin but Yoshiko-san seems to know what I mean and says, "I'll get you something to change into. You're quite a bit taller than Haruka, but I'm sure we can find something for you." A smile graces her lips as she stands up and grabs her dishes.

Following her lead I grab mine as well and follow her to the sink. "Do you want me to do the dishes?" I ask. "It's the least I can do for you guys letting me stay here."

"The only thing you have to do for me," She says and then leans in closer to my ear, "Is keep Haruka warm tonight."

"What?" I ask blushing immediately. _I _really_ need to stop all this blushing. It seriously can_not_ be healthy!_

"You heard me," Yoshiko-san says obviously noting the blush. "She smiles more when you're around and this is the first time I've met you. Please keep her smiling." Then she walks away towards the stairs leaving me standing there stunned in the kitchen.

_Haruka-san smiles more when I'm around? _The blush that was originally in my cheeks now spreads to the tips of my ears as my heart races faster and a smile spreads across my face.

"Thank you for the meal," I say to Takayama-san, bowing slightly.

"Anytime," He says with a smile as I head out of the room to the stairs. _Haruka-san, _I think, gently touching the area above my heart. Even through my clothing I can feel its beat. _I need to calm down…_

Unsure of where to go I head to Haruka-san's room but on the way I can hear bathwater being run from behind one of the other doors. When I come to Haruka-san's door I hesitate a moment as I see her laying out the futon where the rug had been before. I knock on the door frame after a moment of watching her work.

"Hey," Haruka-san says smiling lightly. "Sorry about my parents."

"There really nice, Haruka-san," I say taking a step into the room not really sure what to do.

"You don't have to add the –san," She says as she pulls out an extra blanket and pillow from her closet. She must have forgotten about the rug because the next moment she's falling back words and I'm rushing forward. Everything seems to move in slow motion as I jump behind her and wrap my arms around her waist to try and cushion her fall a bit with my own body.

"Ouch," We say as we hit the floor and I slide into the closet doors.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Haruka-san asks as soon as we stop moving. She tosses the pillow and blanket away and turns to face me. Her being this close to me chases away all other would be pain.

"Yes," I barely breathe. "Are _you _okay, Haruka-san?" I ask trying to back up a little as she leans in closer to examine me for any marks but there's nowhere for me to go, I'm already pressed against the closet doors.

"Drop the –san," She says with serious eyes. This close I can see flecks off hidden black in her eyes that create an intricate pattern that I could stare at forever.

"Are you okay… Haruka?" I try the name on my tongue and find that I like the way it sounds.

"Yes," She says still not moving away. I notice a blush starting to creep up across her face and I'm sure my own looks like a Christmas light.

"Mitsuki-kaicho?" She asks almost unsure.

"Just Mitsuki please," I say but when she starts shaking her head I add, "If I can't call you Haruka-san you can't call me Mitsuki-kaicho."

"But you're the Student Council President and my senpai. There's no way I can address you so formally. People would get the wrong idea!"

"What wrong idea?" I can't help but ask. _I mean anyone who walks in right now is bound to get the wrong idea… Not that I mind honestly… _Her darkening blush is enough for an answer for me.

"I'm sorry," She says as if she hadn't notice our close proximity and starts to move away. Without realizing what I'm doing I reach out and stop her with a hand on her arm. She goes completely still and looks at the hand responsible.

"Don't apologize," I say pulling her gently towards me. "Now drop the –kaicho, okay?" I ask her.

Seemingly speechless she just nods eyes wide with… I'm not entirely sure but either way they're pretty and I tell her so. "You have pretty eyes," I say quietly not looking away from her gaze. _What is wrong with me?_ I ask myself. _What am I doing?! _

"W-w-w-what?" She stammers turning an even deeper red just making her eyes pop more.

"You heard me," I say. _I can't… stop… _But somehow at the last moment I'm able to just pull her into a hug instead of doing something I would probably, _maybe not, _regret doing.

"M-M-Mitsuki?" She stammers out and then she relaxes with a sigh and hugs me back. It is honestly the most wonderful feeling I have ever experienced before.

"Thank you," I say into her ear but before she can respond someone knocks on the door. Haruka flies away from me so fast that she hits her head board of her bed. Even then she scrambles to by the desk making sure there is enough distance between us so that it's not suspicious. She has just gotten to the desk when the door opens and she randomly starts laughing.

At first her laugher sounds a little forced but then it turns to real laughter and soon I'm joining in as well holding my sides. "What's going on," Yoshiko-san asks disappointedly, as if she was expecting to walk in on something different… And she almost did.

"Mitsuki just told me a funny joke is all," Haruka says swiping at imaginary tears.

"Mitsuki?" Yoshiko-san asks a smile spreading across her face. Haruka freeze so I say, "I told her Mitsuki-kaicho was too formal for someone who helped me when I needed it. And it's not really necessary outside of school either."

"She's not making you call her 'Haruka-san' is she," Yoshiko-san asks cutting a look at her daughter.

"No, no, no," I say shaking my head. "She actually recommended dropping the '–san' from her name before I thought of having her drop the '-kaicho' from mine."

"Is that so?" She asks eyeing the two of us suspiciously.

"Yes," Haruka says and we both nod vigorously.

"Well then," She says her eyebrows still raised in question. "Haruka, try and find something for Mitsuki to wear."

"Yes, mom," She replies and heads over to her dresser to start rummaging through her clothes.

"I'll be right back," Yoshiko-san warns with a smile before exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as her footsteps disappear down the hallway we both audibly sigh in relief. "That was a close one," I say and then stop myself realizing what I was implying. "Sorry," I say ashamedly.

"It's fine," Haruka says not turning to look at me. "Accidents happen right?" _So she's writing it off as an accident? A spur of the moment kind of thing? _For some reason that thought really hurts me. I watch silently as she digs through the drawers too hurt and stunned to respond.

Haruka pulls out a long white shirt and walks it over to me. "Here try this." She pauses for a moment and then says, "I'll step out for a minute…"

I take her wrist in my hand instead of grabbing the shirt. "What wrong?" I ask her, feeling confused and hurt.

"Nothing," She says not meeting my eyes.

"You're lying aren't you?" I ask her watching her face for any sign of change.

"Yes, no, I don't know!" She exclaims sounding very unsure.

"Then talk it out with me," I say, feeling desperate and then I realize why. _I don't want to break this fragile relationship we have right now. _Then I feel my eyes widen as I remember the conclusion I came to earlier. "Please, Haruka," I ask, tightening my grip on her wrist slightly.

She turns and looks at me and I see the sadness in her eyes she was trying to hide. "I can't do this," She whispers.

"Do what?" I ask not taking my eyes off of her for a moment.

Haruka jumps back pulling her wrist free of my hand and for a moment I don't understand why and then I hear the footsteps coming down the hall. "Sorry," She says shooting me an apologetic look as she walks to the door and slips out. "Try the shirt on and then I'll see if I can find you some pants."

I stare at the closed door for a moment in shock and then I sigh. I stand and pull off my shirt and pull the other one on and button it up. It's a little tight in the bust but it's not to terrible bad. Sliding it off I pull my other shirt back on and open the door to see Haruka leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Does it fit?" She asks looking over at me.

"It's a little snug but not anything I can't deal with," I say studying her facial expression as I speak.

"Okay good," She says. "I'll try and find you a pair of pants now." She smiles and I relax a little. She walks past me back into her room to try and find me a pair of pants. I follow behind her not really wanting to stand out in the hallway by myself.

After only a minute or two she pulls out a comfy looking pair of sweat pants. "Here try these," She says handing them over. "They should fit but if not I have others you can try."

This time when she goes to exit the room I don't stop her, I can hear her mom coming. I quickly strip out of my skirt and pull the sweats on and to my surprise they fit almost perfectly. Happy I pull them off and slid my skirt back on.

"They fit," I say when I open the door.

"That's wonderful," Yoshiko-san says clapping her hands together once and flashing a smile. "I was pretty sure she'd find something. Now come on you two it's time for your guys' bath."

"What?!" We both exclaim at the same time.

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reading guys! Just don't get used to two updates in one day. This is a very VERY rare occasion sorry! Also, 96.9% of the time I won't be able to update on Monday's due to dance classes so my apologies! Also Katsu kare is a type of curry... I think... I kinda just googled Japanese food... Also another note I have no idea what Haruka's parent's names really are. I kinda just went with Yoshiko because it sounded pretty._

_Lariie: You are quickly becoming my new best friend lol. Thanks for your reviews they really do help me write this knowing that someone is waiting for the next chapter so eagerly! Now about Mitsuki running out... I had really considered it but being as she still wasn't feeling 100% and the fact that that is rude beyond words in Japan and I couldn't do that exspcially since she's the Student Council Prez! I had to do something with her parents I mean come on! It adds to the fun lol. Tell me what you thought of this chapter? Did it meet your standards and expectations? _

_~Dancer _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What?" I ask again after the rings of our combined explanation dies down. "I don't think I heard you right, Yoshiko-san."

"I said your guys' bath is ready," Yoshiko-san says, her eyes alight with amusement.

"You can go first," Haruka says sounding hopeful, but before I can that that's fine with me, Yoshiko-san is shaking her head no.

"By the time you get into the water it'll be cold and you'll get sick from it. "

"I don't mind," Haruka says almost forcefully.

"I can't have you getting sick, honey," Yoshiko-san replies smoothly.

"Then I'll go second," I offer quietly not really sure how I should feel about this whole situation. On one hand a bath with Haruka is very… _tempting. _And on the other I don't want to cause her any discomfort.

"We can't do that either," Yoshiko-san says and even Haruka is shaking her head in disagreement which gives me a small twinge of _something_ in my heart. "You're already sick as it is. We can't have you getting even sicker!"

"Then what are we going to do?" I ask hoping Yoshiko-san isn't going to do what I think she's going to do. _I mean, _I think. _We've already had enough awkwardness for one day with what just happened…_

"You two can share a-" Yoshiko-san begins but Haruka cuts her off with, "We don't have school tomorrow Mom. I can just run new water once Mitsuki is done."

"You guys don't have school tomorrow?" Yoshiko-san asks, momentarily distracted.

"Yeah but I can't remember why. Mitsuki?" She asks turning to me. Now that she's facing me I can't help but notice just how red her face is. _It's kinda cute actually, _I can't help but think.

"Teacher meetings all day," I reply. "They usually have one day a year when they all meet and talk about the curriculum and different learning methods."

"Well that's really cool but both your father and I have to take baths tonight yet and we both like hot water," Yoshiko-san says with a pointed look at Haruka.

"Then I'll just take one tomorrow morning," Haruka says, sounding almost desperate now.

"You know that's terrible manners. Now enough of this dawdling, your bath water is getting cold. You're both girls so there are no problems with this unless there's something you two aren't telling us." Yoshiko-san raises her eyebrows expectantly at us and when we don't say anything she just shrugs, a look of mischievous excitement in her eyes. "Hayaku, hayaku," Yoshiko-san says while literally pushing us towards the bathroom.

"But-" Haruka begins but Yoshiko-san says, "No buts." And then she shoves us into the bathroom and shuts the door with a distinctively loud click.

"I'm sorry," Haruka says almost as soon as the door is shut. "I'll wait out here while you take your bath and then I'll take mine once you're done."

"No," I say holding my loaned clothes closer to my chest. At my word Haruka's mouth opens in shock. _Haruka's mouth… _I think while suppressing the urge to touch my own lips thinking of the almost kiss that I almost enacted. _Stop thinking like that, _I scold myself. _That's no way to think when you're about to take a bath with her… _"Stop!"

"What?" Haruka asks sounding very confused and when I look up at her face I can see her eyebrows knit in the same confusion her voice indicates.

"I mean," I say swallowing hard, trying to get the strange lump out of my throat. "You guys have been nice enough to let me stay here and even gave me food and helped me feel better. I don't want to be rude and not do something your parents asked of me."

"But I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Haruka says looking at her feet, a blush creeping up her neck to her face.

"Who says I'd be uncomfortable?" I find myself asking without really realizing what I it is that I am asking until it's too late.

"I guess if you're okay with it then…" She trails off, a semi-unsure expression on her face. "Like my mom said we're both girls so what's the problem right?" And then she does something unspeakable. She begins to strip right here in front of me.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing?!" I exclaim dropping my change of clothes to cover my eyes although if I'm being honest I'm peeking through my fingers, unable to look away. First she slides her shirt up and over her head. If my heart was racing a marathon before then now it's running across the ocean.

"I can't exactly go into the bath wearing my clothes now can I?" She asks looking over her shoulder at me and my beyond a doubt beat red face.

"Well no but…" I have to turn my head away from her, as hard as that is, because if I keep watching her I probably won't be able to control myself from doing something unacceptable.

"But what?" She asks and I can hear the ripple fabric as another piece of clothing falls to the floor.

"But…" _What do I say, _I ask myself finding it harder to not look over as the seconds pass.

"But?" She questions, turning to face me fully, now in just her undergarments...

"But," I try to say but it comes out as a high pitched squeak as I glimpse her in the corner of my eye. _They even match…_ My mind tells me. _And blue's your favorite color._

"Mitsuki are you okay?" She asks for what has to be the hundredth time today and then she does something that sets my heart at an even faster pace if that's possible. She steps closer to me and places her hand on my forehead.

This close to me I can see her seemingly flawless skin and smell that addictive floral scent she has. "You're burning up again," She says looking me in the eyes. _Is that insecurity I see there? _"Come on. You need to get into the bath and then get ready for bed."

"That's not what I'm burning up for!" I exclaim, almost yelling, feeling angry that she keeps misinterpreting the reasons for my red face.

At my outburst she steps back sadness easily overtaking whatever other emotion that was just in her eyes. "Sorry," She says quietly. "I'll leave you be from now on. Sorry," She repeats before completely turning her back to me. She then quickly slides out of her undergarments and steps into the bathing room and gently shuts the door partway behind her.

While she does this I can't do anything but stand there and stare. _What is wrong with me?_ I ask myself as I numbly undress. _Why can't I just say what I mean? Or better yet hold my tongue around her?_

Without any answers to these questions I slide the door open the rest of the way and enter the steamy room, completely closing the door behind me this time. With the steam it's hard to see all the details because of course my glasses fog over. _Why didn't I take them off?_ But I can still make out Haruka covered in suds.

Sighing to myself I turn and open the door again and put my glasses with my clothes. I keep my hand on the wall as I reenter the room. Now it has become significantly harder to see _anything,_ let alone Haruka.

"Haruka?" I ask quietly, trying not to kill myself in the unfamiliar area. It wouldn't be so bad if the blurriness didn't _combine _objects. When she doesn't respond I walk towards where I think I hear her moving around. _That's got to be the washing station…_

Extending my hands to feel around in front of me to avoid hitting a wall, I walk forward. "Haruka?" I try again. "Please tell me where I'm going. I can't see hardly anything without my glasses on."

I think I hear her sigh, but then that could have been my imagination. "Two steps forward," Comes her voice through the confusion. "Then turn to face left and take a step."

I do as she instructs me and when I take the single step my toes brush against a wooden seat. _Success! _"Thanks Haruka," I say and gingerly sit down on the seat. I hear Haruka stand and walk over to some place to my right and then I hear a window slide open and watch as the blurry steam starts to dissipate.

As it clears up I look around and try to identify the objects in front of me. Definitely some bottles, probably shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on a little counter. There's also a partly steamed over mirror so that I can see what I'm doing. Even without my glasses and it being partly steamed over I can still make out my blond hair that tumbles down in curls to a dark orangeish color. And then there are my eyes. A bright green that I'm glad I got from my mom.

With the mirror right there I can make out Haruka moving around behind me searching for something. "Here," She says in my ear all of sudden holding out a wash cloth to me. "You're going to need it." _Did I just see her eyes sweep over me? Why does _that _thought make my heart race?_

"Thanks," I say and then freeze when I feel her fiddling with my hair.

"You forgot to take these out," She says and sets my hairpins on the little counter. "This," She says grabbing a bottle, "Is the shampoo." And then she places it in my left hand and grabs the shower head and puts it in my right hand. "You might want to get wet first though."

_Gah! What is this? _I ask myself feeling my eyes fly open wide and I swear it gets steamier as my face flushes scarlet. _A play on words? Is that supposed to be intentional? Oh my goodness why am I _thinking _about it?!_

"I'll be over here if you need anything," She says and then I hear her sit down at the other counter. It isn't until I'm done washing my hair that anything is said or done between us. _But she was right, _I think as I scrub the soap out of my hair. _This is very awkward…_

When I hear her stand I just assume she's going to get into the bath so when she starts scrubbing my back imagine my shock. I freeze, again, not even daring to breath. "Haruka," I manage to force out of my mouth. "What are you doing?"

"You're taking too long," She replies, her breath brushing the back of my neck giving me a delicious chill. "My mom and dad still have to take theirs so I thought I'd speed up the process… Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," I say with no hesitation, loving the feeling of her hands on my bare back even through the wash cloth.

"Good," She says and keeps scrubbing. As she works on my back I quickly scrub the rest of myself. "All done," She says standing up.

"Same here," I say and stand up as well. Then the weirdest thing happens. I turn towards her and I swear I have my footing but I must have been wrong because then I'm falling forward… Into Haruka.

She quickly wraps her arms around me, trying to keep me from face planting into the ground but my weight pulls us both down. Me on top of Haruka. It's like something straight out of an anime with the way we fall. Haruka underneath me has her hands on either side of her head looking up at me, bright scarlet. I'm suspended by my arms and legs hovering just above her.

Her eyes seem to unconsciously run across my body and I get a weird feeling of pressure where her eyes look and then as if realizing what she was doing she turns her head to look to the side turning an even brighter red.

"Haruka?" I ask quietly, in a voice not quite my own. _Why is her face getting all red? _I wonder. _It should just be basic embarrassment unless… _"It's okay, Haruka."

She looks confused for a moment but then I don't see any more because I close my eyes and lean down, no longer able to help myself. Gently I press my lips to her and to my surprise she responds immediately. If Haruka washing my back felt amazing, then this feels like heaven. _I'm in heaven, _I think, feeling high like a cloud. _Haruka is my heaven…_

Even though I don't want to, I break the kiss due to my need for air. "Haruka," I whisper looking down at her my vision for once not blurry without my glasses. Her face is bright red but her eyes seem to be alight with joy but even as I watch horror quickly replaces it.

"I'm sorry," She whispers and then she gets out from underneath me and then she's out of the room. _What? _I think. _What just happened?_

Numbly I climb into the bath and sink all the way down so that water is covering my head. I stay down for as long as my lungs would allow and then I slip up and out of the bath. Once out of the bath I head back into the other room to get dressed.

Haruka is already out but a towel is sitting there with my glasses on top. "Thanks, Haruka," I say to the empty room, a small smile on my lips, feeling touched even through my sad confusion.

It's as I'm slipping my clothes on that I hear two people talking in hushed tones just outside the door. Curious, I slip closer to the door, straining my ears to catch what they're saying.

"Mom," I hear Haruka say but something's different about her voice than I've heard it before. "Let it go."

"I'm not going to let it go!" Yoshiko-san's loud angry voice assaults my hearing after Haruka's quiet tone. "I want to know why you're crying."

My heart stops and my blood runs cold. _That's why her voice sounded weird… It's choked with tears._

I don't move or breathe as I listen to Haruka. "I told you I was not and am not crying. It's just water from my bath."

"I don't believe you," Yoshiko-san says with a warning tone. "And why are you out here before Mitsuki?"

"She should be coming right behind me, but I told her to take her time." _Did I hear a crack in her voice?_

"Honey, seriously what is wrong," Yoshiko-san's voice now drips with motherly concern.

"Mom, it's nothing," Haruka tries one last time, knowing that it's futile.

"Tell me," Yoshiko-san says. "Please."

"I'm… just confused," Haruka says. "That's all."

"Well why aren't you with Mitsuki? You always talk about how great she is recently. About how awesome it'd be if she came over… I thought you…" Yoshiko-san trails off.

"Liked her?" Haruka supplies and this time her voice definitely cracks. My heart breaks hearing her like that but it immediately warms at her next words. "I do, Mom." My heart throbs at her words and my blood runs hot as a huge grin appears on my face.

"Then what's the problem?" Yoshiko-san asks and I can imagine her eyebrows knitting.

"She doesn't like me like that nor should she."

"Why shouldn't she?"

"Because," Haruka starts but then stops. "Because nothing good can come to her for linking me."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks as always for reading guys! :D Hope you liked this chapter? Will you let me know what you thought?_

_Lariie: Haha yay I have a new best friend XD And sorry but I will continue to thank you for reading because that is what I do! Without you and the other readers there would be no point in me writing this now would there? I try to keep the Japanese costumes in mind but I've probably pretty much destroyed quite a few of them though... :\ I'm glad you liked the hug hehe :D It was almost something else but Mitsuki was able to control herself then... Not the truth in __this__ chapter though is it? Haha. Well I hope you liked it! :D_

_Guest Amane: I'm glad you like it! And I'm glad I'm not the only one secretly (and openly) shiping the two! They're just so dang KAWAII! Thanks again for the review and read :)_

_Thanks again everyone! I really appreciate it! _

_Until next time..._

_~Dancer_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I don't want to cause her problems," Haruka continues.

It's now that I decide it is a good time to make my presence known again and I slip on and button my barrowed shirt.

I open the door to see Haruka leaning against the wall two paces away from the bathroom door. Yoshiko-san stands in front of her but they both jump and turn towards me. Haruka is wearing a flannel set of pajamas with a floral pattern similar to her comforter. Haruka's expression shows worry but that isn't what has me rushing to her side worriedly. It's her slightly red and puffy eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask her gripping her upper arms. Dread fills me as I realize that I'm the reason for her tears.

"Yeah," She says as she shifts her eyes to her mom, not looking me in the eyes but before she does I can see her happiness mixed with that complete sadness.

"Okay," I say dropping my arms back to my sides unsure what to do but thankfully Yoshiko-san saves me from thinking something up.

"How was your bath," She asks a smile on her lips but her eyes say that she's confused as well.

"It was great thank you very much," I say and I can't help the blush that creeps along my cheeks.

"That's great," She says and then she's back to her old self, a smile spreading across her face. "I just came up here to invite you two to watch a movie with us before you go to bed seeing as you don't have school tomorrow."

"That sounds really nice." I can tell as soon as I say it that that was not the answer Haruka wanted me to say. And when her mother turns to lead us down stairs I shrug my shoulder and mouth, 'I'm sorry.'

Sighing she tries to follow behind but I match my step to hers. "I think you guys will really like the movie we have picked out," Yoshiko-san goes on.

"Hey, Yoshiko-san?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks turning to look at me over her shoulder with an… _approving? _look.

"Do you mind if we run and go get our phones real quick?"

"Of course," She says and this time there's no missing the approval in her eyes. "Just don't take too long the movie starts in a few minutes." With a wink she turns and heads down the rest stairs.

Haruka turns and head back up the few steps we'd came down. "Haruka," I try but she doesn't say anything and from where I'm at I can see her stick straight back. "Haruka, please?" I ask. "Just listen to what I have to say?"

When we get to the door she opens it and enters without looking at me. I follow behind her and when she flicks on the lights I go blind for a minute as I blink quickly to clear my vision. When my vision clears I see Haruka sitting on the futon facing me. I give her a questioning look and she just gestures for me to sit down across from her.

"You wanted to talk?" She asks fiddling with the corner of the blanket.

"Yes…" Just a moment ago I wanted to spill my heart out to her but now I feel my throat closes as doubts filter in. _What if she was just joking about saying she liked me?_

"What did you want to talk about?" She's still not looking at me, eyes trained on her fingers.

"Haruka?" I ask. _Just say it all at once and get it over with, _I think.

On one hand it could go something like…

"Look up at me for a minute please?" When she doesn't comply I lean forward and gently push her chin up so that her gaze meets mine. In her eyes I can obviously see her worry and even a little bit of hope hidden behind that worry.

"I like you," I say watching her face closely for any changes. "I like you a lot and I can't stop liking you." As I speak I can see her eyes shift from the worry to something else. Something in between happiness and wonder. "Do you like me?"

"I," She starts and then stops, seeming to hesitate. "I… I." No matter how hard she tries it doesn't seem like she's going to be able to say it so I take the initiative and lean forward and kiss her. She responds just as quickly as before if not faster.

She leans in towards me too and then I flick my tongue along her lower lip asking for entry to her mouth. She opens her mouth and lets my tongue explore as her own slides against mine into my own mouth. The feel of her tongue in my mouth gives me strange tingles and I lean further forward into her, trying to reach my tongue further. Wanting to claim her as my own.

It's not for a long while before we break apart, both gasping for breath. "Of course I like you," She says and leans in for another kiss…

And on another hand we have something more like…

"Look up at me for a minute please?" When she doesn't comply I lean forward and gently push her chin up so that her gaze meets mine. In her eyes I can obviously see her obvious confusion. Nothing remotely close to happiness.

"I like you," I say watching her face closely for any changes. "I like you a lot and I can't stop liking you." As I speak I can see her eyes shift from the worry to something else. Something closer to laughter. "Do you like me?"

"I'm sorry," She says laughing. "That's a terrible joke. You need to come up with a better one." My heart aches at her words and then I laugh it off and pretend it to be a joke as well…

Or on another imaginary hand it could be something like…

"Look up at me for a minute please?" When she doesn't comply I lean forward and gently push her chin up so that her gaze meets mine. In her eyes I can obviously see her worry and curiosity but nothing more than that.

"I like you," I say watching her face closely for any changes. "I like you a lot and I can't stop liking you." As I speak I can see her eyes shift from the worry to something else. Something closer to anger… "Do you like me?"

"What a weird thing to say," She says standing up. "I'm going to pretend this didn't happen. Please don't joke around like that." Then she leaves the room without looking back…

But none of that happens because I don't say anything like that. Instead I say, "I just wanted to say thank you again for all your kindness…" I bow my head down to her and then continue. "I also wanted to apologize for what happened in the bath… I had a moment of weakness and I've never experienced kissing before so… Sorry."

"It's fine," She says, lightly laughing but to me it sounds more forced. Then I feel her fingers gently pressing into the back of my head. "Raise your head silly. Don't bow to me."

I do as she says and when I raise my head I'm greeted with her warm and welcoming smile. "You said you wanted your phone right?" When I nod my head she leans over to the desk and pulls down my bag to hand it to me.

"Thanks," I say and dig in my bag for my phone as she does the same. She pulls out a plan pick iPhone. Seeing her phone I look down at my own white iPhone with a little flower charm dangling from it.

"Do you want my number?" She asks and I can hear the hesitation in her voice as she begins to blush.

"Sure," I say blushing as well. She hands me her phone and I had her mine. It only takes us a minute for us to program our numbers into each other's phones but I don't know about her but I don't really want to part with something so personal of Haruka's. If you think about it a person's phone is an extension of themselves, right down to the color, background and even the type of phone.

Glancing at Haruka I notice her still playing with my phone so I quickly exit out and look at her background. The back ground is of her and Yuu smiling at the camera. Upon seeing the picture I get an odd sense of jealously that forms a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you sure you're well enough to watch the movie?" I hear Haruka asking and I gently shake my head realizing that I spaced out.

"Yeah," I say blushing gently and handing back her phone. "I was just thinking."

"About what," She asks taking her phone back and handing me mine.

"Oh nothing in particular," I say trying hard not to let my voice waver.

"Oh," Haruka says disappointedly, looking down slightly. "Well if you ever need to talk, Mitsuki, know that I'm here for you okay?" And with that she stands up and offers me a hand and a smile.

"Thanks," I say smiling up at her and carefully taking her hand. She carefully pulls me up and we walk down the hallway and then the stairs laughing at silly jokes. Although the atmosphere is a little tense it is still nice.

We're still laughing when we walk into the living room at the most recent joke and I see Yoshiko-san and Takayama-san smiling widely when they see us. The approval and happiness hard to miss on their open faces. Unknowingly I blush, not sure why their approval makes me flustered.

"You guys are just in time for the movie," Takayama-san says gesturing for us to sit on a love seat that I somehow missed noting earlier.

"Haruka, get the lights," Yoshiko-san says bringing in two bowls of popcorn. She hands one to me as the lights go out and then takes the other one to Takayama-san and takes the seat next to him glancing over at me and smiling before turning back to the T.V.

As we watch the movie, Disney's Frozen, Haruka and I make a lot of awkward hand contact in the popcorn and every time we both jerked our hands away, blushed and Yoshiko-san snickers. All in all it was nice… _Especially the feel of Haruka's hand on mine,_ I think to myself.

_If this is how it would be everyday… _My mind wanders to different things that it probably shouldn't be and a pressure on my left shoulder. I look over expecting to see Haruka's hand or something along those lines but no… What I see is her hair and almost immediately I get a whiff of her floral scent.

I hear more snickers as I involuntarily breathe in and I turn my head away, blushing scarlet as I see Takayama-san and Yoshiko-san smile approving. "Here," Takayama-san says getting up. Confused I watch as he walks over and picks Haruka up bridal style.

"What?" I ask becoming more confused when Haruka doesn't protest and he takes away her warmth from me.

"She's asleep," Yoshiko-san says, standing up and walking over to us. Then to my surprise she puts her hand on my shoulder. "You've been very good to her. Thank you."

"Y-y-you're welcome," I stammer, shocked as Takayama-san carries Haruka up the stairs.

"Come on," Yoshiko-san says, gesturing for me to follow her up the stairs. Obediently I follow behind her. Once we get to Haruka's room Takayama-san sets her carefully down on the futon.

"Good night," He says and steps out of the room leaving me with a sleeping Haruka and a grinning Yoshiko-san.

"Thank you again for everything," I say bowing to Yoshiko-san. "Your hospitality is really too much for someone like me."

"No it's not," She says rubbing my head gently. "Now raise your head."

"What do you mean it's not?" I ask carefully.

Before she answers she looks at Haruka with obvious love. "She's the reason why," She says in the same tone her look shows. "She speaks so highly of you, even though she only met you recently. I figure anyone that my daughter holds that high, I can trust. Besides you're also the student council president and also two years older than Haruka, are you not?"

I nod and then I look over at the cute, sleeping Haruka and can't help the way my heart skips a beat, _or a couple, _and I look back at Yoshiko-san who's smiling at me, happily. "How can I ever repay you?" I ask.

"You asked this earlier," She says, eyes gleaming in the light from the hallway. "Just keep Haruka warm tonight." She walks to the door as I stand there in shock having really been hoping that she was joking earlier. "Good night," She says with a smile and wave and then the door shuts behind her.

_What should I do?! _I exclaim to myself. _I can't just disobey their only request but I also can't just climb in bed with Haruka… Stupid costumes! Where the idea of sleeping with Haruka is very tempting I don't want to ruin our already fragile friendship… What to do?_

_You can't disobey their only request, _the more mature part of me whispers. _That's rude._

Sighing out loud I drop to my knees and crawl over to Haruka. _I'm going to regret doing this but for now… _I lift the blankets and finish crawling under the blankets to Haruka. Carefully I scoot closer to Haruka until I can feel the heat from her body and then I adjust until I'm comfortable. Close enough to bounce heat off of each other but not close enough to be touching.

For a while I just lay there listening to Haruka's even breathing. I'm just about asleep when Haruka rolls over and cuddles into my side using my arm as a hugging pillow. I immediately go still, not daring to move. I hear a content sigh come from her and when I try to remove my arm she only tightens her hold on my arm.

I sigh and just roll over to my side and wrap my other arm around her carefully, trying hard not to wake her. I hear another content sigh come from her mouth and she snuggles even closer to me, making my heart beat faster.

"Mitsuki-kaicho," I hear her whisper quietly, still half asleep. "Mitsuki I-I-," She begins and my heart stops it's beating all together as I lay there listening to what she says.

* * *

_A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry about the late update! Life got away from me. My apologizes! I hope you like the new chapter though? Tell me what you think please!_

_Tsubasa K. Kruger: Thank you for your review! It means a lot to me that you like it. Now as to where it's taking place next to the anime I don't really know... I kinda just went with it... Sorry I don't have an answer! Do you have any ideas? And my apologize about the late update right after you complimented me on my quick updates! Like I said life got away from me but that's really no excuse. I'm sorry. And I'm a fluent English speaker but there's so many rules I probably screw up at least nine times every chapter XD Anyways hope you liked it! :D_

_anona guest: Although I know you didn't go past chapter one I really would like it if you never comment something so mean on people's stories. That's really rude and mean. Please refrain from it. I don't see you writing a fanfiction for this so please do not complain. And I never said I didn't like Haruka and Yuu together I just figured that no one would write one for Haruka and Mitsuki so I took the incentive. _

_YourNervousAuthor: Thanks so much for your review! :D It made my day! I'm glad someone liked it and didn't comment mean things like someone did so I really appreciate it! Thanks :D Tell me what you think of the new chapter? Was it to your liking? And I know what you mean about the blushing ;) Why do you think it's in there so much? lol_

_witchkitty: Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you like it! :D I'm glad I fulfilled your wish on the Sakura Trick fanfics! _

_alexsmdd: I'm glad you like it! And wouldn't not finish it with all the nice comments I've been getting! Hope you liked the chapter :D_

_Lariie: No worries! I can understand considering I just Updated this today O.O I'm glad that you're happy about me being happy about being my new best friend! (Did I do that right? lol XD) And you're right I'm not Japanese although there are many times I wish I was... I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D Did you need end up needing tissues? ;) I'm glad you liked it and as always thanks for reading! Hope you liked the new update. _

_Anyways! Thanks again for those of you who are enjoying this story! Please feel free to express your opinions about this story my only request is that if you don't like it please avoid being rude and using profanity. It's really not nice and hurts my feelings. Tell me what you thought of this chapter? _

_Thanks as always for reading,_

_~Dancer_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mitsuki," She whispers, snuggling closer and burying her nose into my neck. "I-I-I- I like you." Her voice is so soft and gently that if it wasn't for her extremely close proximity I wouldn't be able to hear her. Still, her words make me tingle all over with undistinguishable joy.

_Is she really just sleep talking?_ A part of me whispers in question but I ignore it as Haruka continues.

"But… I… don't want to hurt you… either." _What is she talking about? _My mind asks the questions my mouth doesn't dare.

"Yuu…chan," Her voice comes again and my blood runs cold, memories of her phones background earlier and Yuzu-chan and Kaede-chan's observations flooding my senses. _Could it be?_ My mind asks in horror. _I need to talk to her, now. _I prop myself up on one elbow so that I'm a bit higher than Haruka.

"Haruka," I whisper quietly while shaking her shoulder gently, beyond reasoning myself to wait until a more reasonable time.

"Mitsuki?" This time her sleep voice sounds confused as her brain starts to wake up.

"Yes, Haruka," I say and even though my heart is in turmoil I smile down at her still closed eyes.

"Dream…" She starts and then stops. "Let me got back to my dream," She murmurs starting to fall back asleep probably thinking that she is just imaging things.

"What kind of dream are you having?" I ask, my curiosity out weighing my heart for a moment.

"A nice one," She replies, a smile adorning her face. "One where Mitsuki comes to my house… We took a bath together… She… Kissed… Me." At this last bit her sleeping self blushes so feverishly that I can see her in the dark room, but then again it's not really dark in the room due to the moon filtering through her curtains.

"Like this?" I ask and then I press my lips against hers.

"Mmph," I hear her response, but it doesn't really register because I'm too focused on the way she feels lying so close to me.

"Haruka," I whisper when I pull away, not daring to open my eyes. I'm no longer sure if she's awake or asleep and at this point I'm not really sure which is the better option.

"Mitsuki?" I hear her confused voice, now much more awake.

"Yes?" I ask opening an eye a fraction of the way to see her confused and flustered face still only inches away from mine.

"It…it wasn't a dream?" She asks, sounding disbelieving.

"No…" I trail off, unsure what all she remembers.

"Good," Haruka says and then she does something that surprises me. She kisses me long and slow, with so much fire it feels like my lips are burning. Of course I kiss her back, with just as much fire, if not more.

She breaks away first, gasping for breath but still close enough I can feel her breath on my face as she exhales. "Mitsuki," She whispers in a tone I only imagined her using in my dreams and then she's kissing me again. Feverishly. In the midst of all our kissing I forget what I originally was planning to do…

I'm so engrossed in kissing her I lose all sense of our surroundings that aren't her. Haruka's taste, her smell, the feel of her skin, and the quiet sounds of our kissing and breath fill me completely and when we separate to catch our breath I can't help but want more and more.

"Haruka," I say pulling her mouth back to mine. By now we are tangled in a mess of limps in a futon blanket. One of my hands is continuously running through her hand as the other rests on her waist and Haruka's hands are holding my face to hers and my legs are somewhere entangled with Haruka's.

I deepen the kiss trying to get closer to her. My tongue is now running across hers as we open each other's mouths to each other. I let my tongue explore as hers runs against mine, making my breath hitch and my heart skip beats.

_Closer, _My mind whispers to me through the haze Haruka has caused. _Get closer… _My body follows my minds orders and the hand at Haruka's waist slides up before I can tell it to stop, venturing to an area it shouldn't.

Haruka breaks the kiss but before I can protest she's kissing my neck. Then she kisses all along my jaw line. My chin. My hand freezes in its track as fire is ignited in my blood stream and Haruka kisses the hollow of my throat. Now one might not generally think that to be an intimate spot but all I know is I felt connected with Haruka when her lips were pressed against that spot. And I fell even deeper into whatever spell Haruka has casted over me.

She runs her trail of kisses along the other side of my face and her lips touch the tip of my nose, all the while her eyes staring into my intently. The look on her face is one of adoration and something else that I don't think she's entirely sure on either. I meet her gaze evenly, letting her to see the obvious pleasure she is giving me.

Her eyes shift quickly and she sits up abruptly on my waist. _When had she gotten on top of me? _"I'm sorry," She says bowing her head.

"Don't be," I say a little frustrated that she stopped kissing me. "I wanted it too other words I wouldn't have kissed you back."

"Mitsuki," She says, her voice sounding strained, as if she is having a hard time restraining herself. "I don't want-," she starts but I stop her by placing my index finger on her mouth. As her eyes widen slightly at my gesture I prop myself up on my elbows, bring her closer to me.

"Haruka," I say in what I hope is a serious tone. _Just say it, _My mind tells me. _There's no way she doesn't at least like after what she just did. _"I like you." I watch for any changes in her reaction and all I see is surprise. "Do you honestly think I didn't like you after all that?" I ask with a laugh. "I mean I _kissed _you in the _bath_!"

"Yeah, but-," She says trying not to blush… and failing. It is absolutely adorable and I can't help my own blush that creeps along up from my neck. _What did I just say?!_

"I like you, no ifs ands or buts about it," I say and then I kiss her again, slow and gentle, trying to get her to feel my emotions through the kiss. She goes still for a moment and then she responds kissing me back matching the movement of my lips with hers. For a moment we are in complete sync as we mold our lips to each other.

"Is that enough proof?" I ask with a smirk when we break apart and I see her flushed, smiling face. "Or do you need me to continue?" _WHERE IS THIS CONFIDENCE COMEING FROM?! _My mind screams at me.

"I-I may need a bit more convincing," She says fiddling with the tail of my shirt, not meeting my eyes.

"Okay then," I say and then I roll her underneath me, don't ask me how I managed, but I do, and then I'm kissing her, all over. Her neck, her ears, her eyelids, her nose, her jaw line, the hollow of her throat and of course her lips. It's not for a long while before we stop, both of us panting, laying side by side.

"Are you convinced now?" I ask her rolling to my side to see her face in the darkness of the room.

"I might need more convincing later when I begin to forget," She says sheepishly, playing with her fingers.

"I won't mind," I say and move closer to her side. "But now it's time to get some sleep before there's no more time to sleep."

She moves closer to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Not that I mind but why were you in my bed to begin with?" She ask and I freeze for a moment, blushing well past a healthy level.

"W-w-what an interesting question!" I say, trying to play it off but I think she noticed the tone in my voice because she pulls back slightly to look at me and even then she only smiles and laughs before cuddling back in.

"It was my mom wasn't it?" She asks and I can hear her laughter still ringing in her voice.

"H-h-h-how did you know?" I ask trying to move back to see her face but she just moves with, keeping her face buried in my neck. _Where did that confidence go from earlier? _I question my brain.

"It seems like something she'd do… I just don't know how she got you to do it…"

"It was her only request of me," I say with a sigh, wanting to get it over.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asks, her breath running across my neck giving me chills.

"She said that her only request for me staying her was to keep you warm this night…" I let the sentence trial off.

"WHAT KIND OF REQUEST IS THAT?!" She exclaims a little too loudly for my liking so I shush her.

"Be quiet or your parents will wake up," I whisper quietly.

"Sorry," She whispers ashamedly. "But how on earth did she get you to do that?"

"Are you upset that I did?" I ask, feeling a little hurt.

"No," She says quickly. "I just mean… I didn't think that… I mean… gosh what do I mean?!"

"Hey it's okay," I say patting her head. "It's just I'm really big on requests, especially in someone else's house… And I'm the Student Council President, what kind of example would I be setting if I ignored the only request from the owners of the home I intruded into?"

"I-I-I," She tries but then swallows making sure her face is out of my line of sight. "I'm sorry they made you do that if you didn't want to."

I laugh at what she says. "It's not that I didn't want to!" I say smiling even though I know she can't see me from where she's laying. "It's just I was scared of your reaction… I mean after what happened in the bath… and before the bath…"

"I just don't want to hurt you," Haruka says quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask tightening my arms around her, not wanting to let her go if she is going leave.

"I'm a bad person," She whispers so quietly that even at our close proximity I have to strain my ears to hear her.

"That's nonsense," I say, stroking her hair again. "Now come on let's get some sleep."

"Okay," She says a little disbelieving but she lets it go and snuggles in closer to me and then soon we're both asleep, curled up together.

* * *

_A/N Hey guys! Hopefully the time of this update was a bit more to your liking~:) Anyways tell me what you think?! :D I do ever so love reviews :)_

_Tsubasa K. Kruger: Haha sorry about that! That was kind of the reaction I was looking for in her imagination... So thank you for that! And well... I don't want to ruin anything so please just keep reading? I promise your questions will be answered! And I know what you mean about Spanish I'm taking classes right now and well let's say I'm not the best but I manage to keep an A! But I'm also teaching myself Japanese... The Kanji's not happening! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Tell me what you think?_

_YourNervousAuthor: First: Haha I'm glad I'm not the only one who's fangirling those two! XD And I'm happy to serve! Second: Haha well ya know. I do love teasing people... It's in my nature XD Hopefully this chapter is better? ;) Was there enough blushing for your tastes? :) Third: I know! I feel like a complete bully to Haruka! Her parents though... They're there for comic relief I think... Don't really know why I put them in there but it seems to be working for me! Hopefully your exceptions were met in this chapter! Tell me what you think please?! :D_

_witchkitty: Sorry about that... I don't like rushing into things unless they need to be rushed... Hopefully this chapter was more satisfactory? I hope you like the new update :) What are your thoughts? _

_Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... Not entirely sure if I did it properly... I don't really have the experience in this sorta thing so I'm sorry if it sucks! Please review and as always thanks for reading! :) :D :)_

_~Dancer_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sit up all of the sudden, very alert. I look around and see that I am in my own room. _Was that all just a dream, _I wonder touching my lips and blushing feverishly.

Before I can contemplate any further I feel movement besides me. Turning I ready a smile half thinking it's Haruka but instead of a brown-purple colored head popping up out of the sheets a blonde-orange head appears. I blink once, twice before I realize it's Yuu.

"Good morning," She says with a… _sexy? _smile as she leans in to kiss me.

Scrambling backwards I fall out of bed… into a sitting position. Looking around I now see Haruka's darkened room. _It was only a nightmare, _I think with a sigh of relief, starting to recline back into a laying position.

"Why are you sighing, Love?" A voice comes from beside me. Turning I see Yoshiko-san naked. _Wait WHAT?!_

"Uh," I say averting my eyes out of respect… And maybe fear… No there's definitely some fear there.

"What's wrong, Love?" She asks and out of the corner of my eye I can see her _crawling _towards me. "You didn't mind staring at me while we made love last night."

I can't help the scream that escapes my throat at the mere _thought_ of what she said.

And then I'm sitting up again in Haruka's room, much lighter now. Breathing heavily from fear I pull back the blankets to make sure no suspicious people are there but I only see Haruka looking up at me in concern, her hair adorably mussed from sleep.

"Are you okay?" She asks her eyebrows knitting in concern. She sits up and places her hand on my forehead for what must be the twentieth time in the past twenty four hours. "You woke up screaming."

"Yeah," I say staring at her eyes, still having a hard time believing that anything in the past twenty four hours was real. I watch as she frowns at me. "Did yesterday really happen?" I ask as she drops her hand back to her side and then readjusts her rumpled shirt.

"Yeah," She whispers turning red.

"Good," I reply and grab her hand, lacing my fingers with hers and kiss her sweetly. "Mmm," I hum as we separate, loving the way her hand feels in mine and the way her lips moved with mine. _What did I just do? _I ask myself suddenly, feeling a blush creep along my face. "I'm sorry." But the look on Haruka's face says that there is no reason to apologize.

I see her start to lean in towards me again when I hear the door open. The sound must have reached Haruka as well because then we are releasing each other's hands and separating as quickly as possible. I don't know if I made it in time before the person saw me or not but I take a seat on the bed, a few paces away from Haruka.

I see Yoshiko-san standing in the doorway and I watch as she looks at both of us. Yoshiko-san's face quickly turns into a satisfied smirk that I can only assume means she made note of our red faces and scattering.

"Good morning," She says, her smiling growing so large I almost think her face will crack because of it.

"Good morning," I say bowing my head to her, happy to have a reason to break her approving gaze. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"No thank _you,_" She says with an extra emphasis on the word you. "You have really been a doll. Anytime you want to come over you're more than welcome too!" As I look up I can see Haruka cutting her mom a glance but I don't miss the look in her eyes that says she has absolutely no issue with that.

"I just came up to tell you two breakfast is ready. Come down when you're ready." She's about to walk out the door but she stops and turns around holding something out to me I didn't realize she had in her hands. "Here," She says as I take the clothing she holds out to me. "I forgot I washed these for you! Anyways come down when you're ready." Then she leaves and shuts the door behind but not before turning to wink at me.

Sighing, I turn to a still bright faced Haruka. _She's just so cute when she blushes… _At the thought my face flames up as well. "What's wrong?" She asks standing up to stretch. I can't help as my eyes wonder over her and her rumpled morning self… _Stop it, _I scold myself tearing my eyes away from her exposed navel.

"Nothing," I mutter, trying to not stare at her.

"Liar," She says walking over to me and ruffling my more than likely hideously out of control hair.

"Stop it," I whine gently, waving away her persistent hands. "You're probably making it look worse than it already does." I give her my best puppy dog pout I can muster but her only response is to laugh.

"Well personally," She says as she leans in towards my ear and even after last night her close proximity still makes me blush ninety shades of red and my heart skip beats. "I think it looks cute." She then kisses my cheek.

I'm speechless for a minute as she moves away, grabbing an outfit from the top of her dresser and escaping out of the room, her face still red, before I can regain my ability to speak. "Haruka," I whisper touching the spot on my cheek she kissed. "Thank you."

Still half in a daze I get dressed automatically. Once I'm done I pull the blankets on the bed so that they don't have any wrinkles in it but I leave the futon not really wanting to invade Haruka's personal space by opening her closet. Once that's done I fold the clothes I wore last night and neatly place them at the foot of her bed before heading out of the room.

When I step out of the room just down the hall Haruka is stepping out of the bathroom wearing what I'm assuming to be her casual clothing of a light rose petal pink t-shirt and a plain pair of jeans with a flower design on the front pockets. She walks towards me a smile and her usual blush gracing her face. _Copy catting my blush, _I think smiling slightly as an idea pops into my head.

"All changed?" She asks meeting my gaze and then looking away almost nervous like.

"Mhm," I say and when she goes to step into her room, I snag her around the waist and kiss her cheek. "Tag you're it," I whisper before heading down the hallway and then down the stairs, trying very hard not to laugh at the expression on her face before I'd turned away.

"Good morning, Mitsuki," Takayama-san's voice greets me when I hesitate at the entrance to the living room.

"Good morning, Takayama-san," I say bowing my head to him.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks as she scans over the newspaper, a cup of coffee in his other hand.

"Pretty… good," I reply already feeling the blush rush across my face.

"Oh, I bet it was better than good," Yoshiko-san teases from the kitchen where she's pulling out plates.

"What do you mean?" I ask feigning confusion.

"You know what I mean," Yoshiko-san says throwing a wink over her shoulder at me.

"Oh, quit teasing her," Takayama-san says coming to my rescue. _Thank you, Takayama-san! _I silently thank him, throwing him a smile I don't think he sees. "What Haruka and Mitsuki do is their own business and you shouldn't bother them about it." I nod my head along with what he says until I realize just _what _it is he said. _Wait a minute! I take back what I said! You're only making it worse._

"Good morning, Haruka," Yoshiko-san says as she sets the table and I can't help but turn my head to look back at her, fighting a smile that tugs at the corner of my lips.

"Good morning, Mom," She says as she grabs my wrist and directs me to take my seat. This time she places me on her right with her mom across from her and her dad to her left. I shoot her a quirked eyebrow at her in question but she just flashes me a small smile and then turns back to her mom who's now talking.

"We were talking about maybe dropping the two of you off at the mall for a while so that we can go to the movies," She says. "The way we figure is that it's a way for you guys to celebrate Mitsukis getting better!"

Haruka shrugs as she fiddles with her chopsticks. "It's fine by me," She says and then looks over at me. "What do you think?"

"I'd have to check with my parents," I say apologetically. "But I don't think they'll have any issue with it."

"Great!" Yoshiko-san exclaims clapping her hands together. "It's settled then. After breakfast you go call them okay?"

"Of course," I say nodding my head in acknowledgement but my thoughts are already elsewhere. _Haruka and I alone… in a mall… This is going to be so much fun! _

I feel someone kick my foot and I look up to see Haruka staring at me and I realize that Yoshiko-san must have been talking to me. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I ask sheepishly, but she only smiles knowingly at me.

"I just wanted to get to know more about you." Takayama-san nods as he sets down his chopsticks, his food all gone.

"What would you like to know?" I ask curiously.

"Like what's your favorite color for starters?"

"Blue," I respond without having to think and then I remember yesterday and what I saw blue of Haruka's and turn a flaming red color. Haruka must have realized as well because she turns her head away trying to hide her own blush.

"What a coincidence! Haruka's favorite color is blue as well," Yoshiko-san gushes, either from the thought of our favorite colors being the same or our red faces, I don't know.

"What are your grades like?" Takayama-san inserts.

"All A's," I reply proudly. "It's one of the requirements for being on Student Council."

Takayama-san nods approvingly and says, "That is very good. Very good indeed."

"What are your favorite hobbies to do in your free time?" Yoshiko-san asks before Takayama-san can continue.

"I like to read a lot," I say thinking about all the stories I've read. "I also like to listen to music and occasionally draw."

"That's _soooo_ weird!" Yoshiko-san draws out the 'so' to the point where it's almost uncomfortably long.

"What is?" I dare ask.

"Haruka loves to read if you weren't able to tell from all the books in her room. She also likes movies a lot but instead of drawing she writes."

"Mom _stop _it," Haruka says pleadingly.

Yoshiko-san drops her voice and leans closer to me, hoping a hand above her mouth as if that'd stop them from hearing her. "She even wants to become a writer when she gets older."

"Really," I ask turning to look at Haruka in a new light. "Well I'd read your stories anytime."

"T-Thanks," She says blushing and turning away again.

"What are you going to college for?" Takayama-san asks cutting whatever Yoshiko-san was going to say off.

"I want to be a doctor or a nurse. Someone who can help the people around me…"

Takayama-san and Yoshiko-san let out a low slow whistle at almost the exact same time, clearly impressed. "That's going to take a lot of schooling. Are you ready for that?"

"Of course," I say. "I took on the role of Student Council President as a way to prep myself for the work I would need to dedicate myself to in the future."

"What about college?" Yoshiko-san asks, propping her head up on her hand, seemingly completely engrossed in what I'm saying.

"I'm not sure yet," I say carefully. "I want to wait and see which colleges offer the best scholarships and then compare that to which of those have the most renowned doctoring program."

"So it might be out of town?" Takayama-san asks seemingly very disappointed and it takes me a second to realize why. Haruka.

* * *

_A/N Hello again everyone! How are you guys? Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring compared to the last one... If it was my apologizes! There's a few more things I want to do before I move on to the 'problem' of the story. Hopefully everything else was to your liking though? (P.S. Completely made up favorite colors, hobbies and plans for the future. No idea if it's true or not but it sounded good so ha! I put it in there haha)_

_alexsmdd: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it that makes me happy :D Hopefully you liked this chapter as well. :)_

_YourNervousAuthor: Don't worry! I imagine your answers will be revealed within the three chapters (I'm never sure what's going to happen in the chapters until I get to them... Is that bad? O.o). Haha I'm glad you liked it! Although the hip thing was kinda just a 'well why not' kinda thing! I'm really not all that experienced in the romance section of life... Sorry! Anyways hope you liked the chapter! Sorry not as much happened as in the previous chapter._

_witchkitty: Niiiiiccce correction there in your review. I loved it! It made me laugh so thanks! :D I was thinking about maybe doing a 'Haruka's point of view' of this after this story was done but I dunno. What do you think? With the way it is now there are a lot of unanswered things (And if I'm being honest I haven't given them much thought yet) but I will tell you a little secret and say that coming up there will be a little bit of Haruka's POV :P I won't say any more though! And don't be a pessimistic! It's not healthy! Tell me what you thought of the chapter though? Thanks! :)_

_Thanks for all the Reviews and follows! Seeing them in my email makes my day! Thanks a ton guys. _

_~Dancer_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Haruka doesn't know either," Yoshiko-san says hesitantly. Something about the way she says it has me wondering…

"What about your favorite animal?" Takayama-san asks suddenly right before I open my mouth to ask my question.

"I pretty much like all animals," I say. "Where is-," But before I am able to finish the question Yoshiko-san snaps up out of her seat, gathering her bowls with an odd quickness in her fragile looking hands.

"I'm going to take care of the dishes and then we'll get ready to go okay dear?" She asks her husband who nods, his own brows knitted in confusion like I'm sure mine are.

I turn to look at Haruka to see if she looks confused but no, her eyes are crystal clear as they watch her mother's movements in the kitchen. Carefully I slip my left hand under the table making sure no one sees me and squeeze Haruka's knee trying to get that look off her face. She turns and looks at me in surprise but her expression quickly shifts into a warm smile and I feel her hand slip into mine, her breakfast long since forgotten.

As our fingers intertwine I smile back and an odd thought comes to me. _I want her by my side forever… I want to sleep next to her and I want to kiss her and hold her. I don't want to leave her side… Oh my! _I think and touch my heart gently with my right hand, refusing to let go of Haruka's as my face turns crimson.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asks worriedly as she makes note of my red face and the position of my right hand.

"Nothing," I say smiling widely and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Have you guys decided what you're going to do at the mall yet?" Takayama-san asks eyeing us with undeniable approval, a small smile graving his face.

Haruka glances at me and I shrug not really caring what I do as long as it's with Haruka. "Any ideas?" I ask her.

"We can just decide when we get there… I haven't been to the mall in a while so I'm not entirely sure what's there anymore."

"That works," I say with a smile, happy just to be near her, overjoyed to be holding her hand.

"There's this little café there that we should definitely stop by though," Haruka continues staring off into space as she thinks, her thumb absently drawing circles on my hand, sending chills up my arm.

"Are you two done with your breakfast," Yoshiko-san suddenly asks reminding me that we're not alone and I blush slightly, trying to keep it under control.

I nod and stand as well as gathering my dishes. "Would you like my help with the dishes?" I ask Yoshiko-san when I walk over to the sink with Haruka.

"No thanks, Mitsuki," She says flashing me a smile seeming to let whatever that was about earlier go. "Just go and get ready to leave, okay?"

"If you say so," I say and head out of the kitchen to towards the hallway but wait as Haruka stays back to talk to her mom. I don't mean to eavesdrop but I can clearly hear almost every word they are saying.

"Sorry, Sweetie," Yoshiko-san says regretfully. "I forgot about our little… Misunderstanding."

"It's fine," Haruka says waving her hand in the air as if trying to brush away the problem. "I just wanted to thank you for letting us go to the mall today." As Haruka talks I can't miss the blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks and then to the tips of her ears.

Yoshiko-san grinning says, "Not a problem it's more like we should be thanking Mitsuki for putting up with us for so long." After the words lead her mouth she turns and winks at me and I blush in response.

Haruka, still blushing, walks over to me and grabs my wrist, pulling out into the hallway behind her. "Sorry," She murmurs and releases my wrist after we are half way up the stairs but feeling bold I grab her hand and interlace my fingers with hers, not wanting to let go.

"Haruka," I say looking at her blushing face and for some reason my own face begins to flame when I meet her gaze. Her eyes hold mine as she leans forward, capturing my lips with her own. I close my eyes and revel in the feeling as she wraps her arms around my neck pulling my higher head closer to her lower one.

My body takes over as I let my tongue slide along her mouth, asking for entry. She responds by opening her mouth to me and I can feel her smile against my lips as our tongues dance. My hands slide down and around her waist pulling her towards me, wanting us to mold together and stay that way.

I lean against the wall to keep from falling down the steps as our tongues continue their dance until we feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. "Mitsuki," She whispers when we part, her breathing ragged and eyes half closed as she gazes at me, arms still around my neck.

"Hm?" I repond between my deep breaths, resting my forehead against hers leaving my hands around her waist.

"Thank you," She breathes in my ear, her breath sending delicious chills down my spine.

Instead of speaking I respond by pushing my lips against hers hungrily. My hands, abandoning their position on her waist, rise up to run through her hair, over and over again. _How is it so soft…?_

"Are you two almost ready?" A voice calls from the living room, still out of sight of us but getting closer.

Haruka breaks the kiss but doesn't step back which surprises me. "What?" I ask her, unable to back up myself because of the wall.

"I don't care," She whispers to me, but then she blinks as if coming to an understanding and the odd looks leaves her eyes. "Unless… Do you care?"

"N-n-n-n-not particularly," I stammer. "But if they do find out I think it should be telling them…. Not them finding out like this…" I stay gesturing to the small amount between us.

She blinks and then nods turning red. "Sorry," She murmurs and then she starts up the steps to her room. I follow closely behind her also red faced.

_ What was I saying?!_ I question myself as we ascend the stairs. _She was willing to tell her parents and I just told her off basically!_

"I'm sorry," She says once we reach her room, head hung in what I assume is shame. "I shouldn't have just assumed like that."

"Hey," I say placing a finger under her chin, trying to get her to meet my eyes. When her eyes meet mine I see her regret but I ignore and gently kiss her nose. I feel my face go red being this close to her but I ignore it. "Your assumption was correct so don't worry about it okay?" _Will I ever get used to being this close to her? _I wonder trying to fight down the blush.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Yoshiko-san calls from the bottom of the steps.

"Almost! Just a second!" Haruka calls down. "We should probably get ready." She's about to turn the doorknob when she stops for a second and looks over her shoulder with a small smile. "Thanks," She whispers, her lips barely moving and then she enters her room. I feel my face renew its flush as I follow her.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! For many things. 1) I'm sorry for the incredibly late update! This past week has been __**insane**__ and next week isn't looking any better. I don't know where all of you live or your ages or ect. but I have to take a major test called ACT next week. Maybe some of you know it? Anyways 2) I'm sorry this chapter's so short but I needed something to post for you guys. I __**promise**__ the next chapter will be at the mall!_

_Charming (guest): I'm glad you like it! :D Thanks for the review!_

_avemari: I'm glad! :D Some people don't like it because it's not HarukaxYuu... I'm not against them I just know not many people will write MtsukixHaruka so I did!_

_meowmeowkapow: First let me say I LOVE your name! XD Second I thank you for reading even though you were looking for something else! It means a lot to me that you like it :)_

_Nexus Infinity: Fast?_

_Major Mike Powell III: I'm glad it has caught your interest XD I have to apologize though because I'm almost 100% positive that it wont me YuuxMistukixHaruka. Anything incest disgusts me. But I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the review :)_

_alexsmdd: Haha yeah I thought maybe a weird dream would be funny! And the college thing! :) Thanks for the review!_

_witchkitty: Sorry about the late update after you asked for a quick update! Busy week O.o I think I'll do the Haruka's POV once this story is done. Starting it now would be suicide for my brain! Thanks for the idea though :D_

_Again sorry about the late and short update! I really am trying it's just the ACT is __**really**____important. Last week was busy for all sorts of reasons that would probably bore you to sleep so sorry again! Hope you liked? As always thanks for reading and the reviews :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Ooo my first authors note at the beginning! O.O Anyways! IMPORTANT! Since I'm not allowed to have more than one poll up at once on my page I'm posting both on here (But one of them is on my page) If you would so kindly answer the questions I would be overjoyed! :D Okay first question: Unrequited Love... Or Is It Ending. There are two options and I will go with the most voted for. 1) HarukaxMitsuki 2) YuuxHarukaxMitsuki (Not incest like Yuu and Mitsuki sharing Haruka every other day or something) 3) If you have any other ideas that DON'T Involve incest please share them with me :D Second Question Should I do a Haruka's POV after this story is finished? 1) Yes 2) No. Okay I'm done bothering you until the end so please enjoy! :D_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Do you have everything?" Haruka asks me a few moments later.

"I believe so yes," I respond double checking to make sure that my wallet is in my bag. Feeling its familiar surface I relax and nod to her back even though she obviously can't see me.

"Okay, time to go then!" She exclaims turning around with a bright and happy smile. Before I can say anything she links her arm in mine and tugs me along towards the entrance of her room.

A bright flash momentarily blinds me as we face the door and Haruka's arm in mind tightens and then releases me. The lack of her warmth immediately puts a frown on my face but then I see why. The flash had come from the camera Yoshiko-san has in her hands and from the look on her face she got the picture she wanted.

"Mom," Haruka whines slightly, her face already red.

"What honey?" Yoshiko-san asks innocently, a mischievous smile on her face as she glances at the picture and then back to us. "You two just look so cute together! Completely kawaii!"

"Mom," Haruka says in a warning tone.

"There's nothing wrong with linking someone Haruka," Her mother scolds, waving a finger at her face. "And look at how happy you both look in this picture." I unconsciously step forward to get a better look at the camera when it's turned to face us.

I glance up once at Yoshiko-san to see her smiling proudly and she meets my eyes and nods her permission for me to look at it with Haruka. I nod my thanks at her and turn my eyes to the picture on the screen. The picture almost glows in my opinion with the combined brightness of our smiles. Haruka is facing the camera at the time it is taken, as she was pulling me towards the door but I was looking at her and I think in that one moment Yoshiko-san caught my true feelings with that glance I gave Haruka. _What are my true feelings? _I wonder to myself, still confused.

But our expressions weren't what caught and held my attention. It was the way we looked together. The way Haruka held on to my arm so tightly… _The way she fits almost perfectly to my side… _I gently shake my head trying to clear it of the thought.

"You guys look so cute together," Yoshiko-san says again as she grins at our expressions. I take the moment to glance over at Haruka to see her staring at the picture with an odd expression on her face. "Anyways are you guys ready to go?" She pulls away the camera, breaking whatever spell it had casted on Haruka. _Hmm…_

"I am," Haruka says but then she glances over at me as if to double check on me.

"I am as well," I respond meeting her gaze, but I immediately flush and turn away.

"Then let us get going then," Yoshiko-san responds and turns to head down the hallway. As soon as her back is turned Haruka grabs my arm again.

"Sorry about her," She murmurs.

"It's fine," I scold her gently as I glance down the hallway to make sure Yoshiko-san isn't right there. "Excuse me," I say before I kiss her. I see her eyes go wide but then they close as she kisses me back. "Thank you," I say when we part, more than satisfied with her response.

"No thank _you_," she says a grin spreading across her face. "Now let's go!" She links her arm with mine again and drags me out into the hallway and then down the stairs. I just smile and follow her as she drags me along.

Once we get to the bottom of the stairs though she releases my arm which makes me frown but then she walks into the living room so I understand why. Her parents are right there all dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go," Takayama-san says when we enter.

"Thank you for letting me tag along," I say bowing to them.

"How many times have we been through this?" Yoshiko-san asks.

"We're happy to have you over, anytime," Takayama-san says glancing at his watch. "For various reason." His eyes flick over to Haruka and then he starts motioning for us to go towards the door. "If we don't go now we'll be late for the movie."

"Alright, alright," Yoshiko-san says before she wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards the door. "You'll have to excuse our car. We only have two seats in the back. That's not going to be a problem is it?" I glance at Yoshiko-san to see her batting her eyes innocently.

"Of course not," I say hesitantly, already feeling the blush creep along my face. _Will there ever be a time when being near Haruka doesn't make me turn into a Christmas tree light? _I cut a glance over to Haruka who is doing the same thing and turn away immediately feeling the blush renew itself. _Probably not._

"Then let's go! We can't keep dilly dallying!" Then Yoshiko-san is pushing me towards where my shoes are. "Come on, come on," She says and then she does something even I wouldn't think she would go so far as doing. She pushes Haruka towards me in such a way it causes her to trip… Right onto me…

I immediately throw my arms out to catch and she lands right in my lap, my arms wrapping securely around her. "Are you okay?" I breathe into her ear that's really close to my face. _A few more inches and she would have head-butted me,_ I think.

When she doesn't answer I look into her face and see it to be twenty different shades of red but I don't get to see what her eyes say because then a bright flash, once again, blinds me.

"MOM!" Haruka exclaims as she scrambles out of my arms. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm bringing you two closer!" She says with a bright and chipper smile.

"We're already closer than you think!" Haruka exclaims and then she covers her mouth as her eyes go wide with horror once she realizes what she said. My face responds as well as memories of last night tumble through my brain.

"Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo," Yoshiko-san says with a grin. "And just how. Close. Are. You?" With each word her voice drops and she gets closer to Haruka's ear.

"Not that close at all," Haruka says, stepping away from her mom trying to keep her voice under control.

"Is that true Mitsuki?" Yoshiko-san turns her fierce gaze on me and I glance at Haruka for help but she just shakes her head no and mouths 'I don't have any ideas!'

"Um," I start turning my eyes back to Yoshiko-san who's now bending over slightly to level her gaze with mine so that lying is not an option. "It really depends on your definition of close," I try, making sure to keep my gaze on hers.

"Hm," She says as she straightens. "Okay then. If you say so. Now get your shoes on and let's go!"

Haruka and I quickly slip our shoes on and head out the door before Yoshiko-san tries anything else. "I'm sorry about that," Haruka whispers in my ear once we're out the door. "I didn't mean to say that… It just kind of came out…" She lets the sentence trail off as we near the car.

"It's fine," I respond with a smile, still trying to get my face to cool off. "It's the truth though." I gently bump my hip into hers trying to get her to smile.

"It is isn't it," She says smiling lightly.

"It is," I respond, unable to help the smile that crosses my face.

"Do you want the middle or outside?" Haruka asks as she opens the door to the car.

"I don't care," I say.

"I'll take the middle then," She says and climbs in. As I wait for her to get in my eyes travel over her body again and then once I realize what I'm doing, I turn away, bright red.

"You okay, Mitsuki?" Haruka's voice asks me from inside the car.

"Y-yeah," I say turning to get in.

"Your face is all red," She says once I'm seated and the door is shut. "Is your fever back again?" She places her hand on my forehead. _When did she get so close? _My mind asks me as I feel her leg pressed against mine.

"No…" I say removing her hand from my forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haruka asks with a worried look.

"Yeah," I say, trying to fight down the blush. "I just did something… Not so nice."

"Like what?" She asks, watching my every movement.

"Like…" I feel my face get hot and I stop talking.

"Like?" Haruka asks now seeming very worried. _Her face is really close to mine… _

"Please stop tempting me," I say instead. _I did_ not_ just say that… Did I? _

"Tempting you?" Haruka asks tilting her head to the side which only adds to her appeal.

"You're… so… close," I murmur trying my hardest to fight the urge to close the short distance between our lips.

"Oh," Haruka says, a smile floating across her face. "How about now?" She asks and now our noses are only hairs breathe apart.

"Too… close." My brain feels like it is frying and I can't manage to get a complete out of my numb mouth.

"Okay," She says and then she sits back, a smile on her face. Even though she's in her own seat now her leg is still pressed against mine from hip to knee.

"Teasing me is not nice!" I whine slightly.

"You're the one who said I was too close." The look on Haruka's face is enough to say that she's having too much fun with this.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," I say with a frown. "You're not fa-," But I'm cut off when Haruka presses her lips to mine.

I kiss her back with everything I have but we have to break it off too soon for my liking when we hear the front door close. "Better?" She asks with a smirk.

"Mhm," I say turning red. _Stop blushing already! _I scold myself. _Yoshiko-san will notice and question it!_

"You blush too easy," She says happily in my ear.

"Stop it," I whine slightly as my blush renews itself, but our playful banter stops when Yoshiko-san and Takayama-san open the doors and get in.

"You guys ready?" Yoshiko-san asks turning to look at us.

"Yep!" Haruka says happily.

"Okay," Yoshiko-san says with a questioning look but she turns around when Takayama-san drives.

* * *

We reach the mall a short while later and Haruka and I get out. "Have fun you guys," Takayama-san says. "We'll pick you guys up around four so that we can take Mitsuki home okay?"

"Okay," We chime in unison and head towards the mall doors.

"Where do you want to go first?" Haruka asks me as she bumps her shoulder against mine.

"Anywhere is fine with me," I say with a smile as I bump her shoulder back.

"Are you hungry?" Haruka asks. "What about the café shop I mentioned earlier?"

"That sounds nice," I say with a smile but if I'm being honest doing anything with Haruka will make me happier than belief.

"Okay it's this way!" She says happily as she grabs my wrist and tugs me along.

"Careful!" I warn her. "You're going to make me drop my bag!"

"If you do we'll just go back and get it," She reassures me.

"Fine, fine," I say but I shift my arm so that it's my hand she's holding and not my wrist. She looks back at me with a raised brow but I just shrug and smile and she turns back around.

The café is small but neat, with a hanging sign and a floral/nature design on the outside. On the inside the design is the same and there are wooden tables with comfy looking booths for seating.

"Where do you want to sit?" Haruka asks as she survey's the room.

"How about over there?" I ask spotting an empty table in the corner of the room.

"Sure," She says with a smile and walks over. I follow along behind her and a waiter appears almost as soon as we sit down.

"Hello," He says with a charming smile at Haruka.

"Hello," I say a little stiffly, angry that he is flirting with Haruka.

"Hi," Haruka says, seemingly oblivious to the waiter's obvious interest in her as she pours over the menu. "We'll have this," She says pointing to something on the menu. _Wait why didn't I get a menu?_

"Are you sure?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Completely," She says with a dazzling smile that makes my heart swoon.

"I'll be right back with that," He says questioningly as he takes the menu and walks away.

"What did you get us?" I ask completely curious.

"You'll see," She says with another smile but then it fades when she sees the look on my face. "What's wrong?" She questions worriedly.

"Nothing," I say gruffly, turning my head away slightly.

"No something is. Tell me please," She says gently touching my hand that rests on the table.

Finding it hard to refuse her as she's touching my hand, I say quietly, "He was flirting with you?"

"What?" She asks leaning a little across the table.

"He was flirting with you," I repeat, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh," She says and I watch from the corner of her eye as understanding lights up her face. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"Maybe," I murmur.

"That's so sweet," She says squeezing my hand and smiling.

"Is it?" I ask confusedly. _I need to get a book on relationships… I know _nothing_._

"I think it is," she says with another smile but she sits back when the waiter brings a huge drink with two straws sticking out of it.

"Here you guys go," He says eyeing the two of us before he turns and walks away.

"_This _is what you got?" I ask staring at it.

"Yep," She says with a more than satisfied smile. "Well what are you waiting for?" She leans forward and takes the straw in her mouth.

She eyes me over the drink, telling me to take a sip. Sighing and trying not to blush (also another fail) I take the other straw in my mouth. I feel my eyes go wide as the flavor fills my mouth. Sweet and watermelony. I look at Haruka and with my eyes I tell her thanks.

* * *

At a different table on the other side of the café sit Yoshiko-san and Takayama-san, Yoshiko-san with a camera firmly grasped in her hands as she takes repetitive pictures of her daughter and soon to be girlfriend if she had anything to do about it.

They're just far enough away that they won't be noticed but still close enough to keep taking pictures. "See isn't this so much fun," Yoshiko-san asks her husband who carefully sips his coffee.

"Of course," He says looking over at his daughter with a happy smile. "It looks like she's really happy."

"Doesn't it though?" Yoshiko-san asks with a dreamy sigh.

"What are you going to do with all those pictures?" He asks as Yoshiko-san clicks away again.

"They're going in a photo album and I'm sending copies to all our relatives!"

"Haruka's not going to be happy if you do that," Takayama-san warns.

"She will when everything works out the way it's going to," Yoshiko-san says glancing at her husband. She glances around and makes sure no one's looking before she kisses him quickly on the lips. "It'll work out," She says and turns back to the two young high school girls sharing a drink like a cute couple.

* * *

_A/N: Annnnd the ending authors note lol Thanks everyone for reading! :D I really appreciate it and I know I say that all the time but I really do appreciate it! Without you guys why would I write in the first place?_

_witchkitty: Thanks! I definitely needed the luck for those stupid tests! Hope you like the new chapter! _

_Major Mike Powell 11: Hopefully the update was quick enough for your likings? Haha but the secret is well a secret for now! Hopefully it remains a surprise for a while!_

_Takado: Thanks for your review! And the Sonoda fight sounds like an interesting idea... I may or may not use it! I hope you liked this chapter as well ^-^_

_alexsmdd: How HAS Yuu been doing? I haven't even really thought about it if I'm being honest O.O Anyways hope you like this chapter!_

_Titanthetys: In regards to your review... Have you SEEN the episode for this week?! Mitsuki kissed Haruka's forehead! I nearly had a nosebleed o.o Anyways I'm done fangirling for the moment lol But I'm glad you like my story! :D I try to meet everyone's wants but considering many people don't like Haruka and Mitsuki together it makes this story kind of hard. But thanks for reading and reviewing! Hopefully this chapter was satisfactory? _

_Thanks for reading everyone! The reviews really do help especially when you guys give me ideas. Again sorry about the non-updating but those tests were really important. Now I'm just waiting for my scores but enough of my blabbing you probably have things to do! Thanks again for reading! _

_Until next time_

_~Dancer_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When we were finished with the shake we head out of the story and I don't believe I've ever felt happier as she links her arm with mine again. _Maybe when we were kissing, _I think and then immediately blush scarlet.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asks me, her face extremely close to mine.

"F-f-f-f-fine," I stammer fighting the urge to close the distance between her lips. _If I don't get a hold of myself then I'll end up jumping her in the middle of the mall… That's not the best idea, _I think looking around at all the people swarming the stories and aisle ways with a small frown.

Haruka, noticing my gaze, looks around before turning back to me. "Are you sure? Something seems… off with you."

"I'm just a bit angry," I mutter under my breath.

"Was the drink not satisfactory?" Haruka asks, her face falling in sadness.

"No, no, no!" I exclaim shaking my head and hands in protest at her words. "It was absolutely splendid especially since I got-," I cut myself off before I finish my sentence shocked at what was about to come out of my mouth. _Oh my._

"Since what?" Haruka asks curiously but then noting the look on my face she grins, a grin that melts my heart.

"Nothing," I say distractedly. _When did she get so close? _I wonder to myself.

"Hmm… If you say so," She says and then she lightly pinches the tip of my nose and walks towards a jewelry store.

I stand there for a moment before I realize she's walking away. "Hey," I call and then when she doesn't stop I start hurrying towards her. "Wait for meeee!" I call out.

"Hurry up then!" Haruka calls back to me waving over her shoulder but before I can catch up she disappears through the doors to the store.

"Haruka," I complain to myself, knowing very well she can't hear me. When I walk through the store's doors I can't help but pause for a moment in shock. I quickly take in the appearance of the store in awe.

From the moment you walk in there are shelves and racks just overflowing with jewelry of every shape, size and color imaginable. Still awestruck I walk down the aisle closest to me and watch the chains and cloth holding all the different charms and trinkets. As I'm walking down the aisle I stop when something catches the light out of the corner of my eye.

Kneeling down to get a better look I spy what had caught my eye. On a chain with a green cloth interwoven with it is a little redish/pink heart with a little blue flower in the center of it. My first thought when I see it is _Haruka… _And then guiltily I think, _Yuu… _I'm so engrossed in my examination of the bracelet I don't hear the approaching footsteps until it's too late.

"Gotcha," Someone says in a slightly seductive tone as hands wrap around my waist in jumper cables. Of course I jump with a small yelp and then laughter fills my ears as I fall back on my butt.

"Hey! That's not funny," I say with a frown as I look up into the adorable face of Haruka who just smiles down at me with a strange look in her eyes. When she doesn't move or say anything I ask quietly, "Haruka?"

"What?" She asks kneeling down behind me, bringing our faces very close.

"Nothing," I murmur and I feel my eyes close on their own accord. "But."

"But what?" She asks and now she's close enough that her breath races across my skin.

"You know," I whisper, my eyes still tightly closed. _Please, _I plead her with my mind, and she answers by pressing her soft lips to mine, her chin lightly brushing my nose due to the angle we're in.

"Mm." I hear her hum from above me. "I needed that," She whispers when she pulls away. "What were you looking at?" She asks when I open my eyes.

"This bracelet," I say pointing to it on the shelf.

"It's really pretty," She says as she pulls it off the shelf carefully, as if it were made of glass and could break with a single not carefully watched touch. "Alright, come on," She says as she stands up, the bracelet still in her hand.

"What?" I ask confused, still sitting on the floor from where I'd fallen.

"You heard me," Haruka says and she offers me a hand up, a smile on her face. "Let's go."

"Okay?" I ask in confusion as I take her hand. She pulls me up easily but doesn't release my hand right away.

"Sorry," She says after a moment, once she realized that she was still holding on to me.

"It's fine," I tell her as she starts walking towards the register. _More than fine_, my mind adds silently as I follow behind her.

"If you say so," She says over her shoulder to me. _Is that a smile tugging at the corner of her lips? _

"What are you doing?" I ask as I catch up with her.

"I'm checking out," She deadpans.

"But I wanted to get the bracelet!" I exclaim in a surprisingly whiney tone for me.

"I know," She says with a knowing smile.

"Then why aren't you letting me get it?" I ask, clearly confused.

"I'm getting it for you silly." Haruka hands the bracelet to the cashier who rings it up with a smile.

"Would you like it in a bag?" The cashier asks Haruka.

"That won't be necessary, thanks," Haruka says with a bow after taking the bracelet back from her. "Here," She says when she turns around, holding it out to me.

Instead of taking it I hold out my wrist as an answer. With a smile she attaches it with ease. "Thanks," I say pulling my wrist back when she's done to examine her handiwork. "Beautiful."

"Isn't it though?" Haruka asks looking at my wrist as well. Just then an idea comes to mind.

"Do you mind if I look around for a while longer?" I ask.

"Sure. If you don't mind though I'm going to go out and see if they still have what I hope they have." For some reason I get chills when she says that and add that to the look on her face… Yep, she's up to something.

"Okay?" I say hesitantly but I shake it off for a minute and head back towards the aisle as Haruka walks out with a wave over her shoulder.

I walk back towards where I found the first bracelet. _Where, where, where, _I think as my eyes scan the shelves not finding what they were looking for.

"Here," Someone says from besides me making me jump.

I turn to see the cashier holding out a bracelet identical to mine only a blue cloth instead of green like mine. "How did you…?" I trial off though as she urges me to take the bracelet.

"I'm good at reading people," She says with a kind smile. "Sorry we didn't have any more green ones though."

"That's perfectly fine!" I exclaim happily taking the small treasure from her hand. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," She says with another smile, this one more knowing than the first. I follow her up to the cash register. She quickly rings it up and hands it back to me accepting my money. "Good luck with her."

"Huh?" I ask and turn around but the cashier is gone, already moving through the aisle away from me. _Well that was weird, _I think to myself as I exit the store.

I look around for Haruka and I see her almost immediately studying a map of the mall. "Haruka," I say quietly with a smile. _Why is it, _I wonder, _that every time I see her I just want to jump for joy and run to her and never let her go?_

Shaking off the thought I walk across the busy runway to try and get to the middle but I'm stopped about half way through when I run into a young man with strange piercings. "Excuse me," I say instantly, bowing my head to the man before trying to continue walking.

"Hold it, girly," He says grabbing my wrist with my new bracelet. "I think you owe me a better apology than that." I glance up at the man's face to see a nasty grin on his face, instantly I wish I hadn't looked up as fear strikes me.

"I already said I was sorry," I say quietly trying to pull my wrist free from his vice like grip.

"Well how about instead you come with me back to my place," He says leaning down towards my face as his eyes travel up and down my body, eyes lingering on my chest. "I'm sure to show you a nice time."

"Please let me go," I say tightly. _My body is for Haruka, and Haruka alone you scum! _My mind screams at him.

"What do you think boys," The man says to a few others I hadn't noticed beside him. All of them look very similar to him and my fear rises.

"Leave her be," A voice says from my left, in the direction I was originally heading. Turning my head I see Haruka walking towards us with a very angry look on her face. _I've never seen her look that way before…_

"And who are you?" The guy asks with a sneer as he looks her over as he'd just done to me.

"Don't you dare look at her you bastard!" I yell at him and without thinking I slam the heel of my foot as hard as I can down on his toes.

Surprised, the man yelps and releases my wrist and I quickly move towards Haruka. "Are you okay?" She asks as soon as her arms wrap around me to catch my shaking form.

"I'm better now," I murmur into her neck. "Don't let me go please."

"Of course not," She says in my ear. Attracted to the sound of my yelling the other costumers walk towards the man and his buddies, all of them with angry looks on their faces. Before they can jump them, which is what many of them looked like they wanted to do, security shows up.

Three security guys grab the man and his buddies before they can run through the crowd of shoppers and wait for further instructions. The head security man stops and asks one of the costumers what happened and after much gesturing and explaining the security guard nods and turns towards us.

"Excuse me miss," He says with a kind and soothing voice. "I'm sorry but I have to know what happened."

Without removing myself from Haruka's arms I turn and look at the man and retell what had happened. The man didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that I wasn't fully facing him as Haruka, continually pets my head, calming me down.

"Alright, thank you miss. You won't have to worry about these boys anymore. We'll take care of them." With that the security man leaves with his colleagues, the man and his buddies in tow.

My eyes catch on the one who had my wrist and the look in his eyes screams murder… and something else I don't even want to think about. Before he can mouth anything to me like I think he's going to, Haruka takes my chin and makes me face her. I only have a moment to see her face before her lips mold against mine.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again my dear readers! ^^ sorry for the late update but the good news is it's Spring Break! Which mean I can write a whole bunch for the next week! :D :D :D I don't know about you but I sure am excited! Now about the anime... I'm really sad that it has ended! And that ALMOST KISS!? Why couldn't they just spare me and give me one onscreen kiss of Mitsuki and Haruka? It was so close too! I guess I'm just a little angry that even though Mitsuki confessed to Haruka first Haruka wouldn't even kiss her... Oh well that's why I write this fanfic!_

_Major Mike Powell III: Thanks for being the first reviewer for the last chapter! The question is, will you be the first one for this one? Have you got your tooth checked by a doctor? It doesn't seem like a great idea to leave it if it hurts... And don't worry about Yuu! I have a plan so that she's not alone! :D _

_avemari: Thanks for your review! What did you think of that last episode O.O And I had to have a comic relief and Haruka's mom fit the bill! XD_

_witchkitty: Haha what will happen when they go back to school? What do you think will happen with Yuu? ;)_

_meowmeowkapow: Sorry! I needed something comical and I just kinda thought 'hmm... Haruka's parent's'_

_Fate T. Harlaown: First off can I call you Fate? You'r names so long and I'm afraid I'm going to mess up the spelling O.O Next off Sorry for the wait! Your review made me smile though so thank you! ^^ now about your teeth... If they hurt that bad shouldn't you see a doctor? lol And I know... I keep hoping someone else will post one so I can read too! :D Anyways please review?_

_JonnyHandBags: I'm sorry I gave you diabetes! I did not do it intentionally! _

_Ookami Z: I have to agree with you about the whole Haruka/Mitsuki pairing! Unfortunately I can't get myself to agree with her and Yuu together... Thanks for the love though! ^^ I really appreciate your review!_

_Thanks everyone for your reviews! Believe it or not they really do help! Now standings on the voting... So far Haruka/Mitsuki/Yuu is in the lead with 7 and then it's Haruka/Mitsuki at 3! Also to clarify because I feel like there was some confusion but with Haruka's POV it'd be a whole other story of just her POV about what's happening in this story... So it'd be this story in her view! But that's got two votes now enough of my rambling you guys probably have lives to live! Thanks for reading though guys! And I hope you guys like it and review your opinions._

_Thanks as always for reading,_

_~Dancer_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

For a moment I kiss her back and then I remember where we are and I pull away. "Haruka!" I exclaim embarrassedly, looking around at the people who no longer heed us any attention.

"What?" She asks confusedly, still holding on to me.

"You just kissed me! In public!" I squeak. Still embarrassed, I burry my head into her neck, trying to hide my blush.

"If I wouldn't have done that he would have targeted just you," Haruka says gently rubbing my back which for some reason calms me down a lot. "Hey I have a question for you," Haruka says after a little while of us just standing there.

"Hm?" I ask, refusing to remove my face from her neck at the moment.

"Why didn't you call me for help?" She questions quietly, almost sadly. "And why shouldn't he look at me when you could have used that chance to escape?"

I move my face away from her neck and straighten so that I can look her in the eyes. "Because Haruka," I say, "If I would have called you over you would have come and got stuck in the same situation I was in." I swallow hard thinking about the mans implied course of action. "Or worse and if I would have used that chance to escape he would have just got you instead in a fit of rage… I can't let that happen to you."

"I don't care what happens to me!" Haruka exclaims suddenly, her voice very loud for the distance between us. "I can't let anyone hurt you. Without you what am I?" She asks and I see tears beginning to brim at the corner of her eyes.

_Haruka, _I think, stunned for a moment by her tears. _If only you knew how much I cared for you…_

"Shush (hard u)," I shush (soft u) her, wiping away the would be tears with my thumbs. "I'll always be here for you," I whisper for only her to hear. "No matter what okay?"

"Okay," She says with a nod and then she hugs me tightly, resting her head, for a moment, just above my heart. "Thank you," She whispers before releasing me.

"Anytime," I say with a smile. "Oh and before I forget." I pull out the bracelet from where I had stuffed it in my pocket. "I got this for you," I say with a smile as I take her wrist and quickly attach it.

"Thank you," She says touching it gingerly, happiness once again taking over her face.

"You're welcome," I beam at her, more than happy to make her smile. "Now where were we going to go?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and another smile.

"Oh yeah!" She says excitedly. "Close your eyes." She waits for me to comply but I have questions I want to ask first.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," She says.

"What are you planning?" I question. _What _is _she planning_, I wonder. _Will she kiss me? No wait! Don't think like that! Gah brain focus… _My eyes wander to her lips but I look back up at her eyes quickly. _I said _FOCUS_! Not get distracted._

"Nothing," She says with a mischievous smile.

"Is it something Yoshiko-san would do?" I inquire, trying to piece together what she could possibly be planning.

"Probably," She says reluctantly, fiddling with her new bracelet absently.

"Okay fine," I say with a sigh, closing my eyes. "Because for as much as I hate to admit it, she has brought us closer together… Hasn't she?"

"Yes she has," Haruka says, grabbing my hand and lacing her fingers through mine. "Or at least I think so." I squeeze her hand to show that I agree and follow along as she leads me to where ever it is we're going.

* * *

Only a little ways away standing behind a bush is Yoshiko-san and Takayama-san. Yoshiko-san is pacing in quick angry steps, her camera slapping against her chest with every step while Takayama-san just stands there watching his daughter lead Mitsuki away.

"Did you see the fucking bastard?" Yoshiko-san fumes, face beat red in anger as she clenches and unclenches her fists.

"I did," Takayama-san says calmly, but under that calm facade Takayama-san is envisioning a very detailed and horribly painful murder to a certain man who dared to look at his daughter and her friend with such intent.

"One second longer and _I _would have been doing something to that man that he would _never_ forget," Yoshiko-san continues raging.

"I don't doubt that, honey. And I would have been right there along with you."

Yoshiko-san stops her pacing and takes a deep breath. "Well at least no one was hurt," She says glancing at the quickly moving future couple. "And I did get some good pictures of those two afterwards…"

"Can I see them?" Takayama-san ask, wanting something to distract him.

"Of course." Yoshiko-san lifts her camera so that both of them can see.

The first picture that appears on screen is the most recent one she took in which Haruka is hugging Mitsuki. The one after that is of Mitsuki wiping Haruka's eyes and for the two adults it's hard to miss the raw caring Mitsuki has for Haruka.

The pair stands there for a while longer looking at the pictures of the two of them from just now to when they entered the jewelry shop. Every positively sweet and diabetic inducing moment captured on Yoshiko-san's camera.

"They really do look great together," Takayama-san says once the pictures are done.

"Don't they though?" Yoshiko-san asks placing the camera back around her neck with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Takayama-san asks, casting a worried glance at his wife.

"Haruka's worried about something," She replies. "I can tell because it's starting to show again."

"Again?" He asks curiously, why hadn't he noticed?

"When she first started talking about Mitsuki she was all smiles with her eyes lit up like nothing we've ever seen from her before, remember?"

"Yes I remember," He says thinking back to the first day she came home, a new light in her eyes.

"Well shortly after that I noticed her face darken every now while she was talking and at first I thought it was anger… Then I realized it was confusion which quickly shifted to sadness and worry…"

"What does that mean?"

"It could mean a lot of things but I wasn't too worried about it though because ever since Mitsuki's been here it had practically packed up its bags and left but just now I noticed again. I wonder what's going through her head…"

"Maybe you should talk to her about it once we get back home?" Takayama-san offers.

"Maybe I will…" Yoshiko-san doesn't say anything more for a minute as she watches the people in the mall carry about their business, Mitsuki and Haruka long gone from their sight. "Maybe we should let them be for a while."

"I think you're right," Takayama-san says as he glances at his watch. "We still have little over an hour. Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Yoshiko-san says with a smile and then she links her arms with his and then walk off towards the food section in the mall.

* * *

_A/N And here we are with the next chapter! Sorry it's a little bit on the shorter side but oh well! What did you guys think? Did I leave enough of a cliff hanger to keep you guys reading and reviewing?_

_Ookami Z: I know what you mean! But I said I'd go with majority vote and pretty sure many of the people that are following this are only following it for that reason! But thanks for your review! Believe it or not they do help me write :)_

_avemari: Don't you just love the two of them together? I don't know why but I fell in love with the thought during the anime so I decided to write about it!_

_witchkitty: Yes we all know Haruka did not have a **single **problem with being pulled between the two of them! Lucky duck in my opinion but oh well! Glad you liked the update and I hope this one suits your tastes as well!_

_Major Mike Powell III: First off, your reviews always crack me up so thanks! XD And second thanks for always reviewing ^_^ It means a lot to me and helps me write! :D And I know what a scum bag jerk face! I even wrote him in here! What was I thinking?!_

_Lilly (Guest): I must agree Mitsuki is down right adorable! And I really wish someone else would write a HarukaxMitsuki fic so I can read too... Oh well I'll just have to write everything I wish would have happened in the anime! Anyway thanks for reviewing! :D_

_Ok so I have a serious question for all of you... How many of you **actually** read my authors notes? Eh I guess it doesn't matter! Anyways as always thanks for reading and I hope you review! Review's help motivate me to write! The more reviews the quicker I write! :D_

_~Dancer_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where are you taking me," I ask as Haruka pulls me around yet another corner completely confusing me.

"You'll see in just a second," She says and I can hear the smile in her voice. "We're almost there!"

"Is it something I'm going to dread?" I question. _Then again anything with you is not dreaded more like treasured and honestly some of the best moments of my life._

"Depends on how you look at it," Haruka says and then she pulls me to a stop giving my hand a squeeze. "Ready and now."

I open my eyes to see a little booth in front and it takes me a second before I recognize it as a photo booth. "Oh," I say in response.

"You don't want to," Haruka says with a frown.

"No it's not that!" I immediately respond wanting to remove that look from her face. "It's just…" I turn away for a moment and fiddle with my fingers unsure on what to say as a blush creeps up my neck.

"Oh," Haruka says with a smirk and then she grabs my wrist and pulls me in to the booth with her. Once we're seated she leans across me to pull the curtain closed behind us. In the close quarters her scent fills up everything, intoxicating me.

"Haruka," I squeak when instead of sitting back in her seat she faces me instead.

"Hm?" She asks a smile on her face, eyes half lidded as she looks at me.

"What are y-," But that's as far as I get because then she is kissing me. _Can't… Focus… _

I kiss her back without having to think about it and before long my tongue slides into her mouth as we fight for dominance with our tongues. We are still kissing when I feel Haruka shift her left hand gently pushes up my shirt. At first I don't think anything about it but then she starts running the tips of her fingers along my side causing goosebumps.

"Haruka," I pant when we break apart to catch our breath and before I can help myself I'm pulling her face back towards mine hungrily.

"Mitsuki," She says when we part and then she two is pulling my face back towards hers. "Mm," we hum together happily. It's while we are kissing that Haruka suddenly losses her balance on her right hand causing her to fall into my lap, eyes wide with surprise.

And then I'm laughing. Laughing at the look on her face and laughing because of what just happened and then Haruka is laughing with me as she sits up.

"That was funny," Haruka says wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yes it was," I agree readily, smiling broadly.

"Are you ready for a picture now?" Haruka asks holing up two coins with a smile.

"Ready when you are," I say pulling my shirt back down with a blush.

Haruka then places the coins in the machine then she selects two sets of printed pictures before she wraps her arm around my shoulder. At first I think she's doing it to bring us closer together so I blush and fiddle with my fingers when the flash goes off for the camera. When the picture appears on screen I realize that she was not doing it to bring us closer but to give me bunny ears.

"Hey!" I exclaim a little angrily, blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't you know what bunny ears mean?" Haruka asks before grabbing my right hand with her left one and bringing them up with a smile at the camera so that our bracelets are right next to each other. I smile as well just before the camera flashes.

"No," I reply as we readjust for the next picture. It's just a plain picture this time. Our fingers interlaced and smiles on our faces with our heads titled towards each other. "What does it mean?" I ask before I smile and the camera flashes. Two more pictures left.

"It means," Haruka says kissing my cheek right as the camera flashes, my eyes not yet wide with surprise. "Turn around and kiss me," Haruka whispers in my ear and then I do just that. I kiss her on the lips as the camera flashes the last picture.

Haruka breaks the kiss to turn and collect our photos as they pop out of the machine. When she doesn't let me see I think they may be bad so I go to grab one from her but she moves it out of reach. She flashes me a quick smile before she gets out on her side of the photo booth.

"Hey wait," I call scurrying after her. I quickly push the curtain out of my way only to Haruka waiting there patiently for me, a smile on her face.

"What are you so paranoid about?" She asks smirking at my reaction, making me flush.

"Nothing," I mutter standing up and pushing my glasses up slightly.

She laughs before saying, "If you say so."

"So where to next?" I ask when I realize that the area of the mall we're in has practically nobody.

"Hmm," Haruka ponders tapping her chin adorable. _Again… That darned word adorable... _I can't help but think as I watch her out of the corner of my eye. Too scared to look directly at her. _I need to learn self-restraint…_

"Why won't you look at me?" Haruka asks, stepping closer. _Not that I mind but it's really hard to think straight with you so close, _I tell her silently turning a brighter red.

"Because," I state simply. "I can't think… straight… with you so… close." _Why is she getting closer!?_

"Oh," She says and then she steps back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." With that she turns and starts walking towards the other end of the hallway where I can see a bunch of people walking all around.

_Why is she so… sad? _I wonder but then I stop and think about it from her angle. _If she told me that I couldn't think straight with her close I'd feel dejected as well… _"Wait, Haruka," I find myself saying as soon as the thought flicks through my mind.

"Hm?" She asks stopping but not turning around and for some reason that hurt me.

"Haruka, I didn't mean it like that," I say honestly walking towards her, wanting to hold her in my arms. Haruka remains quiet but she doesn't walk away so I take that as a good sign. "Haruka," I whisper and then I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me, wanting her to understand what I mean by sheer touch alone.

"I'm sorry," She whispers as we stand there. "I know I've said it a hundred times with no explanation but I'm still sorry."

"I don't care what you're sorry about," I reply, my voice shaking slightly. "I just don't want you to leave me like this… Please don't leave me."

"Mitsuki," Haruka says sounding surprised.

"I don't care about anything else; I just don't want you to leave me." By now I can feel tears sliding down my face. _Why am I crying, _I more sane part of me wonders. _Why does the mere thought that Haruka could leave me make me want to crawl into a corner, curl into a ball, cry and never move from that spot? What is this?_

"I promise," Haruka says touching my arm lightly. "I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy."

"Thank you," I say suddenly feeling touched and more than reassured at her words.

"No, thank _you,_" Haruka says turning around in my arms, bring her face very close to mine and causing me to blush. "Thank you for opening my eyes."

"My pleasure," I whisper closing my own eyes and kissing her. Another thought floats through my mind as she kisses me back hungrily, _Why is it that I always want to kiss her… Mmm who cares? She feels so good pressed against me like this… I don't ever want this moment to end._

Seemingly without thinking about it we shift towards the wall so that Haruka's back is flush with it. Once she hits the wall Haruka's arms snake up around my neck pulling my head closer to hers to deepen our feverish kisses. My own hands, which were originally wrapped around her until we got up against the wall, slide down to her waist trying to pull her closer to me.

After maybe only a moment or so of that though, my hands start trailing up under her shirt to make those circles in her skin like she was doing to me earlier. I hear a small moan escape her lips and I stop, worrying that I went too far.

"No… Don't stop," She pants before pulling my lips back to hers, not that I mind. As I trace circles in Haruka's skin, she runs her fingers through my hair making me shiver in happiness.

I don't know how long we stay like that but we eventually have to stop from the lack of proper amounts of oxygen in our lungs from just panting. Without thinking about it, I rest my forehead against Haruka's as we catch our breath.

"That," Haruka begins, meeting my gaze with a smile. "Was nice, thank you."

"Thank you," I reply and then I blush scarlet.

"You're so cute when you blush, Mitsuki," She says with a smile before she tweaks my nose just making the blush worse.

"Don't tease me!" I exclaim shifting my eyes away from hers, which always seem to catch everything.

"Are you going to keep holding me hostage like this or are you going to release me?" Haruka teases and I can see a smirk spread across her face from the corner of my eye.

"Wait what?" I ask turn back to her and then I realize what she is meaning and I blush and even deeper scarlet. "Sorry!" I say as I hurriedly remove my hands from under her shirt.

"It's fine. I actually quite enjoyed it," She says with a wink before linking her fingers with mine and leading me towards the crowds of people.

"Wait no!" I say and she turns around to look at me with a raised brow and a smirk.

"What?"

"Let me get my face to cool off first!"

She laughs then, a nice, light and happy laugh. "Okay, okay."

While we stand there I focus on trying to cool down by breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. After a few moments I feel like I am back to a… normalish color but one look at Haruka's amused expression and seeing that our hands are still linked so naturally has me red all over again.

Sighing I say, "It's a lost cause, let's just go."

"If you say so," She says before pulling me along again. As we walk she pulls out her phone and checks the time, somehow managing to avoid hitting anyone, even in this busier section of the mall. "It's three-forty right now… My parents will probably be around here some place looking for us."

At her words I frown. _I don't want to go,_ my mind tells me. _You'll see her tomorrow in school,_ another part of my mind reasons with the first part. _Knock it off! _Another part tells them sternly, probably the kaicho part of me.

"I'm going to call them real quick and see where they want to meet up," She says and looks back at me for confirmation so I nod.

I watch as she quickly dials single handedly, seemingly not wanting to let my hand go. _Is my hand to sweaty? _I wonder as I look down at our joined hands. _I wonder if I'm bothering her… Being like this… Surely she would tell me if I was wouldn't she? And surely she wouldn't kiss me like that… _All these thoughts and more float through my mind and then a picture from yesterday floats in with them and it just happened to be _that _one.

Without meaning to, I squeeze Haruka's hand gently and blush one hundred and fifty shades of scarlet. The picture that ran through my mind was the one of us in the bath last night… _WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT _NOW_?! _

Haruka, oblivious to my internal struggle to regain my sanity smiles at me and squeezes my hand before listening to what her mom is saying on the other end of the line. After a moment Haruka says, "Okay see you in a minute," and then she clicks end call.

"They're over by the food court," She says to me. "We'll meet them there and then we'll take you home." _Is that a frown I see tugging at the corner of her lips?_

"Is that a frown?" I ask, voicing my thoughts.

"Of course it is," She explains. "I mean after we take you home I won't get to see you until tomorrow and even then it's only for a little while."

"Yes," I say with a frown of my own. "I will come visit you at lunch if you don't mind."

"How about I come visit you?" Haruka suggests quickly.

"Alright," I say with a blush, brushing off her quick response. She smiles at me for a moment before turning to the food court looking around for her parents. It only takes her a moment before she spots them and then we're heading over to their waving smiling faces.

"How was your guy's day?" Yoshiko-san asks once we sit down.

"Pretty good," Haruka says with a smile.

"How about you Mitsuki?" Takayama-san asks before taking a drink of coffee.

"Pretty good… Except for one little bump," I admit.

"Little bump?" Yoshiko-san questions, shooting a glance at her husband.

"Yeah," I reply glancing at Haruka for a moment and then meeting Yoshiko-san's purple eyes again. "I ran into this not so nice guy and he threatened something things but then security came and took him away."

"He did _what_?" Yoshiko-san asks angrily but I don't see any surprise in her eyes… _Did she set that up? _A dark part of me wonders but then a more sane part thinks, _Nah. She wouldn't do that and besides that man's eyes were real… _At the thought of that man's eyes again and the murderous intent behind them I involuntarily shiver.

I feel Haruka squeeze my hand that I didn't realize she was still holding. "He's lucky I didn't get to him," She muttered darkly but her mom caught what she said and so did her dad.

"He's lucky _I _wasn't there," Takayama-san says earnestly and when I meet his gaze I can see he means it.

"Thank you," I murmur, touched by his kindness.

"It's not a problem," He begins but Yoshiko-san finishes for him with, "We'll do anything for our family!" There is a moment of silence as all of us take in what Yoshiko-san said.

"Wait, _what?_" Haruka exclaims and in her shock she drops my hand.

"I think I have to agree with Haruka," I say blushing once again. _How many times does that make? These past twenty-four hours I've blushed waaaaay past the healthy level…_

"Well you are," Yoshiko-san says with a kind and understanding smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. I glance over at Haruka and see a similar expression on her face, along with a light red color brushed across her cheeks.

"What I mean," Yoshiko-san begins, the smile never leaving her face. "Haruka and you are very close and before you deny it I have digital proof." She places her camera on the table with another smile; this one more wicked before it slips back into her previous smile.

"Don't worry," Takayama-san interjects with a smile before Yoshiko-san could continue. "We fully support you guys."

"Anyways," Yoshiko-san continues as though she weren't interrupted. "Even if you weren't like that with Haruka, Haruka still cares a lot about you and anyone Haruka cares about like that is family to us. And besides know that I've meet you and seen what a nice, kind and caring girl you are we still would have jumped in and helped if that freak would have kept his hands on you for a moment longer."

"T-t-thank you," I stammer, another blush gracing my probably still red face.

"It's nothing to thank us for sweetie," Yoshiko-san says patting my hand reassuringly across the table. "It's because you're so sweet that we do this for you guys." Another smile is flashed but this time it's from both the parents.

"Still, thank you," I say, feeling close to emotionally happy tears.

"Aww, don't cry!" Haruka says from next to me. "I'll cry too then!"

"I'm sorry," I say as the tears overflow. I'm about to wipe them off when Haruka does it for me, bringing her face extremely close to mine, making me blush even through my tears.

"Shh, don't cry." I think she's about to say more but then a loud _click _stops her and she turns immediately towards her mom, face bright red with either anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure which.

"Mom," She whines and then the rest of us are laughing and before long so is Haruka.

"See isn't this fun?" Yoshiko-san asks us once our laughter dies down.

"Yes," Haruka says sheepishly. "Very fun. Thank you, Mom."

"Yes thank you, Yoshiko-san, Takayama-san," I say bowing in turn to both of them.

"Please call me Shirou," Takayama-san says as he stands putting money on the table for his food.

"I could never do that, sir," I reply automatically, shocked.

"Of course you can," He replies with a smile.

"Really, it's okay dear," Yoshiko-san says as she too, stands to leave the table.

"I-i-if you say so," I manage to stammer out. I feel Haruka's hand grab ahold of mine and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Come on," She says as she gently pulls me up and out of my seat. "It's time to get going."

I nod numbly and follow them, lost it thought. _These people that I barely even know ask me to call them by their first name and even are okay with the fact that Haruka and I are kinda sorta like a couple… _I look up at the family in front of me in wonder. Haruka, apparently feeling my gaze turns and smiles at me.

_Their smiles are all so bright and happy… Their so welcoming and warm… Is this really okay?_

Different thoughts and ideas swirl through my mind as we head to the car and it's not until we are in and buckled that I remember that my time with Haruka and this family is over. _Their taking me home…_

"Don't look so upset, Mitsuki," Yoshiko-san says from the front seat. "It's not like this is the last time you're going to see us."

"Yeah don't worry," Takaya- I mean Shirou-san says as he maneuvers out of the parking lot and onto the road. "We'll steal you away again for a while."

"Come on, don't look so gloomy," Haruka says gently bumping her elbow into my side while drawing circles with her thumb on my hand. "Besides," She whispers in my ear. "You look cuter when you smile."

The results of her words are of course to blush feverishly and look away. I watch as the trees go by and eventually Haruka rests her head on my shoulder. Suddenly I feel very tired so I rest my head on top of hers and before I know it I'm asleep, my hand still holding Haruka's as if it were a life link.

* * *

"Hey… Hey wake up you two," I hear someone saying and then I force my eyes open trying to take everything in but it's just groggy.

"Hey Mitsuki," Yoshiko-san says and I turn to look at her. "We're almost to your house. It's right around the corner." She explains.

"Oh," I say a little disappointedly. "Thank you." I sit up and turn to see Haruka just waking up as well.

"Ohayo," She says sleepily rubbing at her eyes with the back of her right hand.

"Ohayo," I say with a smile I can't hide. _She's just so dang cute! _My mind tells me as if I didn't already know that. _So kawaii!_

Before anything else is said though, Shirou-san is pulling over to stop right in front of my house. "Looks like we're there," Haruka says quietly.

"Looks like it," I reply before I pick up my bag from on the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Haruka says but her tone implies that it's a question.

"Of course," I answer and I squeeze her hand before letting it go to open the door and get out. "Thank you guys again for everything."

"Not a problem, hun!" Yoshiko-san says happily. "Just don't forget you have to come back soon!"

"I won't," I say with a smile and then a bow. "Bye, Haruka," I say with a wave and another smile just for her, before I gently shut the door and turn to face my house. I walk slowly up to the porch, more than reluctant to leave Haruka but somehow I manage and when I get there I turn and wave with a smile. I watch as they pull away, still waving and I'm still standing there for a minute or so after their out of sight. With I sigh, I turn and open the door to my home.

"Onii-chan!" Someone calls from inside and before I know it I'm being tackled to the floor by Yuu.

"Yuu," I say, trying to sit up. "Be careful! You're going to get hurt!"

"But I missed you," She pouts before she gets off of me and offers a hand.

"I'm sorry," I say rubbing her head gently, trying not to mess up her pigtails. "It wasn't really all my choice 'ya know?"

"I know," She says with a smile. "It was Haruka's parents, wasn't it?" I nod, trying to keep the frown off my face. _How does Yuu know that? _A part of me wonders but then I realize that, _Yuu's Haruka's friend and she's been over there quite a bit so that must be it!_

"Anyways," Yuu continues as I slid off my shoes and walk towards the stairs and to my room. "Are you feeling better? I was really worried about you."

"I'm feeling much better," I say with a smile. "Just tired maybe."

"Then why don't you get some sleep? Mom and Dad went out for dinner so I'll cook us something." Yuu smiles brightly up at me.

"Really? Thanks Yuu," I say with a smile, feeling relieved. "I owe you one."

"No you don't, Onii-chan. Just gets some rest." With that Yuu skips down the stairs towards the kitchen, leaving me alone in my room.

_What to do, what to do, _I wonder as I set my bag down and sit on the edge of my bed. _Sleep doesn't sound like a half bad idea… _I lay back and slide under the covers. Taking off my glasses I set them on my head board and roll over to my side.

_Haruka… _I think and immediately I blush. _I'll see you tomorrow… _I feel my eyes slowly close and before I know it, I'm sound asleep, a smile on my face as I dream about Haruka.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again everyone! :D How'd you like the chapter? I must admit, this one was a whole lot longer than I thought it would be! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it ^_^_

_avemari: What is Haru-poppo thinking? Any ideas? :) I love to hear them! :D Just between you and me i hope HarukaxMitsuki wins too! Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_witchkitty: Sorry about the short chapter! I hope this one made up for it? I'm pretty sure it's my longest chapter so far... It does look like it will be that threeway share thing so... hehehe! Thanks for always reviewing and reading my authors notes! I really appreciate it! ^_^ _

_Major Mike Powell III: Sorry there wasn't a private lingerie fashion show! I was really considering it if that helps! Maybe a later chapter ;) I'm glad you like Yoshiko-san's crazy antics! I don't know why I made her like that but hey! I like it :D Thanks for always reviewing buddy! Hope you liked this chapter? _

_Fate: First let me say thank you for cracking me up and making me smile! :D You're very welcome for this story! I absolutely love writing it and thanks so much for the reviews! They help a lot when I write :) Darn those blasted exams eh? I know the feeling I had mine last week! Hope you liked the chapter! Have a nice night! (Or day depending on when you read this and time zones and yada yaday lol)_

_Le3k4Br4ins: I know what you mean about the authors notes! Not many people read mine though, I can tell. Please do guess what is going on! I love to hear everyone's ideas and thoughts on what they think is going to happen/what they want to happen and I take it into consideration when I write! I'm sorry about your friends... O.O I bet that wasn't to much fun? Anyways thanks for the review! The longer review the better so don't worry about length :D_

_Thanks for reading everyone! :D I appreciate it and love hearing everyone's feedback! Please do give guesses and ideas in your reviews! Who knows maybe I'll use them! :) Have a nice night!_

_~Dancer_


End file.
